


That's Just How You Treat M'Lady

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (cmon you know me), Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because goddamn these two kids are In Love and can't deal, Cuddling, Dancing in the Rain, Dramatic Irony, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Italicized 'Oh', Hugging, Identity Reveal, Indulgent Symbolism, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not So Platonic Hangouts, Obligatory Lovesquare Song Fic, Realizations of Romantic Feelings, Red-Tipped Yellow Roses, Reverse Adrienette, Reverse Ladynoir, Reverse Lovesquare, Reverse Lovesquare Dynamic, Slow Dancing, Teary-Eyed 'I Love You's, Y E A R N I N G, adrienette - Freeform, but it isn't, confused feelings, good ol' reliable recipe of 2 parts fluff 1 part angst, holy frick i procrastinated editing this for wayy too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Ladybug realizes her feelings for Chat. Adrien quickly learns that his love for Marinette wasn't very platonic either. You'd think this would make things a lot easier for them.You'd be wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 117
Kudos: 265





	1. Oh

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute since i'd made a good ol' lovesquare multichapter. im a Competent Writer i Promise (no im not lmao)
> 
> also this thing's already done and finished in my google drive and will be completely updated by the end of next week (22 Nov)
> 
> much love <3
> 
> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)

In Ladybug’s line of work, hugs were often a part of the job. At least, that was the case when she had Chat as her partner.

It started out simple enough. The sun was setting over the urban skyline, there were children playing in the park below them, and the cool breeze of winter was beginning to seep in. Were she detransformed, Marinette would’ve been shivering.

At times like these, she relished the feeling of just being able to let go of all the commitments that would plague her mind in everyday life. Where instead of having to worry about having to balance her next commission on top of her schoolwork, she was instead looking across the horizon that was painted in oranges and blues that mixed together into the canvas that were the clouds and sky.

Chat’s voice piped up beside her, sitting next to her as their knees touched. “I like getting to see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like _this._ ” He gestured to all of her, moving both of his hands up and down. She furrowed her brow, looking down at her legs dangling over the rooftop next to his.

Ladybug frowned as she looked back up to him. Yet, he still wore that smile. “What do you mean?”

He nudged her shoulder. “You don’t usually make that face, but you have this look in your eye that you get sometimes, like nothing else really matters except right now. It’s pretty cute.” At that last sentence, he gently nudged his elbow into her side.

She nudged him back. “Oh, you really think so?”

Chat nodded. “Without a whisker of a doubt, m’lady.”

She found it hard to stifle the giggle that erupted out of her. But there was no akuma that would punish her, nor were there any hounding press out looking for their every move. Right now, she was still a girl with her own life and friends. One of which was telling her dumb cat puns on a random rooftop.

Ladybug let out a long, relaxed breath. “What else do you notice about me?”

“You want me to tell you?”

She bit her lip. “Please.”

“Well,” Chat leaned in so close. Just a few more centimetres, and their noses would’ve been bumping. If she were with anyone else, she would’ve had the urge to move back, out of his way. She didn’t.

“Your eyes.” He raised a hand to brush her bangs out of the way. Marinette could’ve sworn she felt sparks of electricity come from his touch. He was just a friend, he was just a friend he was _just a friend-_ “They see so much.”

“O-oh?”

He slowly blinked at her, a soft expression on his face that was so lovingly different than his signature grin. “They see the best in people, and you can look at a Lucky Charm and figure out how to use it instantly. _You,_ my lady, are so amazing like that.” Marinette couldn’t deny the heat that stormed her face when he grazed his thumb across her cheek. Stupid cat! “It definitely doesn’t hurt that they’re such a beautiful shade of blue either.”

No.

Noooo, no no no no.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this! She only meant to tease him for a bit, and he was supposed to tell her a dumb joke. He wasn’t meant to wax poetic about her, but she should’ve known better. Give him an inch, and he’d take a mile! Congratulations, Marinette. Ya done goofed.

The worst part was that she actually liked it! Her stupid, traitorous heart wanted to hear more about how he saw her, and what he liked so much about her so much. Was she really so shallow that she would take advantage of his feelings like this?

“You’re amazing, Ladybug.” He said, as if he wasn’t making her feel like she was floating. “You’re my friend, and you mean so much to me. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Against all odds, and there were a lot of odds, she found her voice from being a flustered mess. “Same here.”

Because it was true. It was so, _so_ true. He was her best friend, the most important person in her life. She didn’t want to ever lose that. It was so true that she wanted to shout it at him, that she wanted to hug him so tight that they might both burst. It was so true that sometimes, she wanted to grab him by the stupid bell and-

And-

Oh.

_Oh._

So, _that_ particular thought wasn’t very platonic.

Ladybug was there physically, but she was in another place entirely when he helped her to her feet. The limbs below her waist that she vaguely remembered as ‘legs’ were on the verge of wobbling, darn useless things. She was hardly conscious of the way he wrapped his arms around her figure and held her close. What pulled her out of her… _revelation,_ was when he planted a soft, slow kiss on her forehead. Then, she felt an all too familiar feeling of love course through her veins, and she found her arms come up from her sides and wrap them around his torso.

They stayed there on the rooftop in each other’s arms. His heat felt so nice when he was hugging her so close. This wasn’t the first hug they shared, and it sure wasn’t going to be the last. But as she listened to the soft, thumping rhythm of his heartbeat, she knew that this time, her heart was beating for him, too.

No matter what the world would throw at them, she would always choose him first.

And for the first time after over a year of denial, she admitted to herself the one truth that always screamed from the back of her head despite everything.

She loved him.

She _loved_ him.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

When he began to break away, Ladybug took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his cheek. It was swift, fast enough that anyone could have missed it. But judging by the way his face quickly turned pink, he _definitely_ wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon. It was just such a _Chat_ thing to do to just love so freely and unashamedly like that. He’d probably follow her to the ends of the earth if she so much as asked. But she supposed that wouldn’t be too hard.

Because he was her world.

It felt like she was injected with the world’s greatest feeling of _yes_ when she saw him almost trip over his own words. “Uh— b-bye. M’lady.”

She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her yo-yo. She caught the softest glimmer of a smile on his face under the faint glow of the sunset, and maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible if she had a similar lovestruck gaze plastered all over her face. To be more obvious, she’d have to be carrying around a sign.

She exhaled through her nose, long and slow. They made eye contact, and she’d never felt more at peace, at _home._

“Bye, kitty.”

* * *

On his way to school, Adrien couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter.

His pace to school was a bit slower than usual, since he didn’t feel like having to rush anymore. He saw a few familiar faces around the courtyard, but he felt perfectly at peace with just himself after what happened. After last night.

It was his way of telling her he was trying to move on. Closure, as Alya would describe it. It was going to be hard, but he was going to try. If not for him, then for her. Ladybug made it abundantly clear that she didn’t love him that way, and even though that still stung in his heart, he knew that she still loved him anyway. As long as he got to be close to her in any way, he would take whatever he could get. He loved her, and he’d take whatever love she could give back. Romantic or not, being close to her was all that mattered to him, and that was _more_ than what he could ask for.

Adrien felt a smile grace his face as he walked into the classroom. The Wednesday morning sunshine spilled through the windows. The inner cat in him wanted to bathe in it all day long. It looked so nice and warm! And it’d been so chilly lately!

He was only able to quash the silly idea when Nino clapped a hand on his back. “Good _morning,_ my dude!”

Adrien bumped his fist. “Hey, Nino.”

Alya greeted him too, sending him the usual “ _Morning, sunshine._ ” as he walked in, and Adrien grinned. He was glad to have friends like these. It made his sad little love life hurt a bit less. Speaking of friends, where was—?

Marinette burst through the door. “Sorry I’m late! Cat was— stupid— anyway, _sorry!_ ”

Alya laughed. “Last time I checked, school starts at 8:30.”

Marinette hunched her way over to her seat. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I—” She cut herself off when she read the time on her phone. What followed happened in exactly this order: Marinette groaned, shoved her phone back in her bag, and then proceeded to let her head fall to her desk with a _thump,_ and Adrien had to resist the urge to cringe, because it sounded pretty darn painful.

He caught the faintest murmur coming from the desk. “I hate daylight savings.”

Same.

Adrien was about to tap her on the shoulder and ask if she was okay when she lifted her head, cheek still pressed against the timber of the table, blinking slowly at him. He’d always known Marinette was a cute girl, almost every guy he knew had a crush on her at some point during the year. But the way she was looking at him always caused that familiar rush of _something_ to pool in his chest, but he could never name why…

“How are you?”

Adrien opened his mouth, but it was harder to push the words out when she _smiled_ at him like that, like he had something to say that mattered. “I, uh…” he thought back to the kiss Ladybug gave him before she left. Funnily enough, the softness of her lips against his skin was what helped him stay grounded right now. It sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through him, and it was his little shard of nighttime peace.

“I’m good. Thank you for asking.” He didn’t realize he was smiling already, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. “Are you— are you good?”

She only smiled wider. He barely had enough time to think before she launched herself at him in a tight hug. His arms found themselves wrapping around her waist as if on instinct, and once he realized that this was something that friends actually _did,_ he couldn’t help but nuzzle his cheek in her hair when she hid her face in his neck. Forget laying in the sun, being hugged by Marinette was the best thing that he could get. She felt so warm, literally or emotionally, he couldn’t tell, but he did know it felt so right to hold her like this, and he couldn’t ignore the swelling feeling in his chest.

“I’m _more_ than okay.” She pulled away, but he still held her in his arms and vice versa. He didn’t want to let go so soon. “And you deserve to be happy.”

It was an unexpected, yet sweet thing to come out of her lips, and that would’ve been it if she hadn’t planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving him gaping. How could he not when she wound him up so tight only to let him soar through the atmosphere? She looked up at him with so much love in the crinkle of her eyes, the gentleness of her smile…

Marinette was one of the most amazing girls he knew. Every time he thought she couldn’t get any better, she’d go on to blow him out of the water with yet another feat that was just so _Marinette_. She was just so awesome in her own way. No wonder Ladybug chose her to be Multimouse.

She was really, one of her first friends, and she meant so much to him. There was a realization made that maybe he wouldn’t be the person today if it wasn’t for her. That all of the beautiful ways she loved was just so darn infectious that he couldn’t help but want to try it for himself.

Once again, her eyes slightly squinted from the smile in her cheeks and oh _god,_ he had to act quickly before he did something stupid like hug her some more, or maybe even kiss her-

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh god, he had such a massive crush on Marinette.

How did he not even see it before? Of course he was next in line to fall victim to her! It would be impossible not to when such a sweet girl was always giving so much of herself. That was just how she was, and it was a beautiful thing to be part of that. But the thought of giving that love back? In ways less platonic than others?

Marinette.

Her name was a brand, and he was _marked._

Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.

Oh _God._

“Adrien?”

Marinette emitted a small little _yelp_ when he went in for another hug. He couldn’t help it, not when she lit a spark that set off a wildfire in his heart.

“Thank you, Marinette.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck while her hands came up to lightly run through his hair. If he thought he had a crush on her before, then he was absolutely head over heels for this girl now.

Besides, he promised to himself that he was going to try and move on, didn’t he? Maybe it wasn’t the best way, but it was a start. Marinette was one of, if not the sweetest person he knew. He knew, _really_ knew now that maybe he always did have a crush on her. It was pretty stupid of him to try and tell himself otherwise. But now that he felt it, _man_ did he feel it.

It hurt a little to know that maybe his heart was never entirely his lady’s, but at least it meant not all hope was lost for him. A little part of him would always love her, he’d come to accept that over that past few months, but now, Marinette was there, shining just as bright.

* * *

As soon as the class was dismissed, Adrien sprang to his feet.

He grabbed Alya by the sleeve, but not without blurting “Hey I’m gonna steal Alya real quick, okay bye!”

As soon as they were out of the classroom and any prying ears, Adrien let go of her and started pacing in circles. He worried his lip, muttering under his breath. This development was new. Too new to try to handle on his own. If he wanted to get any help, he’d need an inside woman. Meanwhile, Alya was fixing her glasses while she recovered from the whiplash.

Adrien halted his pacing and faced her. “I like Marinette!”

Alya’s eyebrows shot down. “Okay.”

His shoulders slumped. “What do you mean ‘okay’?! You’re saying that like you already knew.”

It was then that Alya gaped. “You wanna take a wild guess?”

“You knew?!” Adrien pointed at her. It was at this point that passersby were starting to look at them, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was, in fact, Adrien Agreste, he wouldn’t really care.

“Sunshine, how couldn’t I? You have actual love hearts in your eyes whenever she shows up.”

“I don’t have-” Adrien lowered his volume, trying to grasp some semblance of coherency for goodness sake. “Okay, maybe I’ve liked her for a while now.”

Alya simply put her hands on her hips, unimpressed. Ugh, was he really that transparent?

“Anyway!” He flailed his arms, much like Marinette would. It must've been bad if he was imitating her quirks already “I called you here because I need your help. What do I do?”

Usually, he’d want to do this on his own, but this was so new, and he didn’t want to screw things up like he did with Ladybug. He was only lucky that Ladybug was so forgiving. Marinette on the other hand, he saw her every day, and the last thing he wanted was to make things awkward between them. She meant too much to him for that to happen. If his crush got in between them, it would be the second most painful thing to happen to him in the past year.

Alya howled with laughter, clapping her hands. “Oh, Adrien.” She walked towards him and patted his head. “Sweet, sweet, innocent, _oblivious,_ sunshine child.” Adrien couldn’t help but feel like this conversation wasn’t going as planned. It felt like he was a kid all over again, being pampered by his ecstatic aunt. “You have my blessing.”

And with that, she took off towards Marinette and Nino, who were waiting by the exit. Alya and Nino had lunch plans to head to the park. Obviously, Marinette and Adrien agreed to tag along. But this time, Adrien couldn’t help but marvel in the way Marinette was looking today. Did she always glow like that? If so, there was no way he was going to make it out of today alive.

What was worse, Alya had the bright idea of getting ice cream with Nino, pretty much leaving him alone with her. Traitor. Wasn’t she supposed to help him?

“Adrien?” He whipped his head around to Marinette, who was gesturing to a bench nearby. Right, they were supposed to be finding seats for the four of them. He should _really_ stop getting lost in thought. An annoying part of his head was asking to get lost in her eyes instead, but that wasn’t going to be doing him any favors today no matter how tempting her ocean blues were.

Once they were on the bench, she started excitedly telling him about her new designs. The way she so animatedly held herself was nothing short of adorable to him. He couldn’t help it, wherever she was, his eyes just seemed to be drawn towards her so naturally.

“-but that’s not even taking into account the new part I added here. It looks so good here, see?”

Adrien hummed absentmindedly. He was listening, but it was all too easy to just fall into a spiral of how cute she was when she did her little nose scrunch!

“I just- I have so many ideas but they keep leaving me. I woke up at 3 last night trying to desperately sketch a last minute idea I had in my sleep.” She groaned, and then she actually leaned on his shoulder oh _god oh frick_ _—_ “Sorry, Adrien. I’m just really tired.” She yawned, closing her eyes. “Is this okay?”

Adrien managed to speak up despite his racing heartbeat. “N-no. You’re fine! I mean, _fine_ as in like o-okay but not _fine_ fine. But, you’re pretty! _Gorgeous, even_ — I— gah! Sorry!”

He barely noticed the way she sleepily hummed in acknowledgement. It was only when she began breathing slowly did he realize she was actually asleep now. Adrien almost blew a sigh of relief. At least then, she wouldn’t realize how badly his heart was thumping in his chest.

Hesitantly, he moved his arm so it would rest around her waist, pulling her in closer. If it weren’t for the fact that he had _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ sleeping on his shoulder, he’d be melting into the wooden bench. How was he supposed to breathe again? Was it in first, out second? Or was it the other way around— _wait what is she doing_ —

Marinette stirred, making the most adorable little mewl in her sleep. In the nicest words he could’ve put it in, Adrien felt absolutely _wrecked._ It should’ve been illegal for one person to be so cute. It was both torture and the best thing in the world to have her leaning on him like this. Not only that, but the arm around her made the protective predator in him very happy indeed. He wasn’t usually territorial, but something about the way she looked so vulnerable in his arms; his protection…

Maybe he was just too much of a cat.

Adrien felt the heat pool in his cheeks all over again when he caught Alya and Nino in the distance. Nino shot him a cheeky smile, forming an ‘OK’ sign with the hand that wasn’t holding an ice cream. At school, Adrien learned that it was the universal message for ‘Nice moves, bro.’ Which would’ve been nice in literally any other situation where he didn’t have Marinette sleeping on him!

After they conversed about what Adrien could only assume was good things about his current situation, the couple promptly made themselves scarce. He may not have gotten his ice cream, but he was having something much sweeter right now.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget about his guilt over being torn over two girls and just let himself be a friend for once. Friends enjoyed each other's company, right? Adrien could only hope that he wasn’t crossing any lines here. Especially when she stirred, causing a stray hair to fall, at which he tucked it back behind her ear.

What he felt for Marinette was familiar, but also so excitingly new. Like rain he didn’t know was storming down on him until a crack of thunder made it known, shaking his entire world. Maybe if he wasn’t so blinded by Ladybug, then things might’ve been a bit different…

Adrien was only made aware of the time when he checked his phone. It’d only be a few more minutes before they’d have to be on school grounds again.

Externally, he lightly poked Marinette’s side to get her to wake up. Internally though, he was a little more than a bit indignant that their little time together had to end so quickly.

“Mmh?” She rubbed her eye. “What time is it?”

This time, Adrien was able to finally speak normally. Good, he had this _completely_ under control. “Almost time to get back to class, if my phone’s right.”

Marinette humphed, her lips forming a small little pout. If he had less self control, he would’ve found himself kissing her right then and there. But he was better, he _was better_ so he wasn’t going to kiss her. He simply wasn’t! He _couldn’t._ Not after what happened with Ladybug! No, it would probably be better to wait, right? Yeah, waiting sounded like a plan: just wait until the right moment arrived. But what if it didn’t arrive? What if he’d wait and wait until Marinette eventually found someone so much cooler than he was? Oh god, then she really was going to find out how much of a nerdy dork he was. Then, she was going to get married to some actually cool high-class celebrity that would treat her like the princess she was, and he’d die alone with his cursed schedule—

“Adrien?”

“Y-yeah?” He said, being pulled out of what he was going to name his 5th cat. He was considering naming it Dupain, since ‘Mari’ was already taken by his 3rd. Hey, if he was going to die alone, he may as well adopt a whole bunch of cats. Hopefully, Plagg wouldn’t mind the company.

“Do you… want to come over after school?” Marinette started to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, but then looked up at him again, a polite expectation on her face.

He was about to ask her to repeat what she said. For a second, he thought that she asked him to come over! Ha! Now that was a thought if he ever had one.

She… wanted _him…_ to come over…

“Yes!” He blurted, then quickly flailed his hands to cover his mouth, as if that would make it any less loud. Was it possible to take words and shove them back into his mouth? He hoped so, that would make any future possible blunders much less embarrassing. “I-I mean, I’d love to, Marinette.”

Just  _ why _ was he acting like this? He had no trouble talking to her before, so why was this happening now? Maybe it was fear of looking stupid in front of her, but clearly, that was already a lost battle. So what more did he have to lose other than his already shattered dignity?

“Great!” Marinette visibly brightened, already getting up out of her seat as if she didn’t just invite the world’s biggest poser to her place. She held out her hand for him to grab, and he had the shame to take it. As if his heart hadn’t gone through enough already, she gave him a light squeeze, sending him into overdrive all over again. Did she even know what she was doing to him? “Let’s go!”

If Marinette realized that their fingers were still intertwined all the way back to class, she didn’t mention it. Neither did Adrien, since he was too busy floating on cloud 9 to want to ruin the moment.

* * *

To be completely honest, discovering her feelings for Chat was a bit of a shock. There were lots of conflicted feelings, lots of hair-pulling over which boy held her heart the most, but she ultimately decided that it was time to at least try and move on from Adrien. The ship hadn’t left the shore yet, but it was clear that _that_ particular ship wasn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, either. She owed it to herself to try and let that go.

Besides, Chat was already her best friend and partner in so many ways, so why not one more?

That was the exact reason why she chose to invite Adrien over after school, and it _wasn’t_ because she felt like she was falling again when she woke up to his lovely voice and words that were so sweet and wonderful to listen to. No, sir. She was just a friend and _he_ was just a friend. Nothing to see here!

Marinette walked up the stairs to her room with Adrien in tow, already wondering how they could spend the day. Thankfully, Adrien didn’t have any extracurriculars today, so they had quite a lot of time to kill. “What do you think of a movie?”

“M-movie sounds perfect, Marinette! I love movies, all kinds of movies. You remember that movie we watched in the cinema of my mother, right? Well, we didn’t really get to watch much of it before we were interrupted by my fans, who thought you were my girlfriend! Ha ha! Crazy, right?” Adrien laughed bashfully, rubbing his neck. “What um— what kind?”

Marinette hummed as she set down her bag. “Disney, for sure.” 

Sure enough, they got the movie started on her laptop, which was promptly placed on the floor. Then, she was struck with an idea. Marinette sat herself on her chaise, and motioned for Adrien to sit on the floor in front of her. “C’mere.”

Adrien looked a bit confused, but sat down in front of her anyway. She then ran her hands through his hair, trying to get a proper feel for it.

“Marinette, what are you-”

Marinette hushed him. “Usually, I’ll braid Alya’s hair while we’re watching a movie. I was just thinking you might like it. Unless you don’t want to! It’s completely fine if you don’t, I’ll just-”

“I want to!” He looked back at her and smiled. “But um, isn’t my hair a bit short?”

The tension in her shoulders eased. She replied, “It’s long enough to work with, but only barely. Just relax your pretty face and watch the movie, alright?”

Oh, the things that were coming out of her mouth right now. If Marinette from a month ago could see her now, she’d probably faint, freak out or do some weird combination of the two.

As they watched, they shared friendly conversation about each other’s lives. It was just so nice to be close to him like this without having to worry about every little thing that she did. To be completely honest, she knew that an annoying little part of her heart would still be his. That was probably the thing with being in love with not Adrien Agreste, but Adrien, the sweet, kind-hearted boy that had so much love to give to everyone he met. Even now, she could still feel her stomach flutter at even the littlest things he did. Whether that be his jokes or the way he’d genuinely listen to whatever she had to say.

Little by little, she felt the tension in his shoulders ease as time passed. Adrien was relaxing around her, and that thought made her want to lean just that tiniest bit forward and take him into her arms…

She ignored that traitorous voice in her head that thought about Chat. Thinking about that wasn’t going to do her any good right now. Of course she loved her kitty! It was just… right now, she was a _friend._

Marinette had to keep reminding herself that every time he looked back at her with that same fondness in her eyes.

Sure enough, one movie quickly turned into three before they realized it. Looking down, she saw his golden tufts of hair all braided up into different directions. Stifling the laugh that threatened to spill from her lips, Marinette grabbed her phone and sneaked a photo.

She was just about to send it to Alya when he turned around to face her. The betrayed look on his face said it all.

Oops! She’d been caught red-handed.

“Marinette, no!” Adrien laughed. He instantly climbed on top of her to try and grab the phone out of her hand. Determined not to let him have it, she moved her arm as far as she could to keep the phone out of his reach. She knew he had a huge height advantage over her, but like hell was that going to stop her!

Adrien let loose a boyish laugh. “Who did you send that too?”

“No one.” She giggled. At least, she hadn’t sent it to anyone _yet._

Adrien gruffed a fake _humph_ of frustration and made himself as heavy as possible. She hadn’t even realized he was on top of her until his full weight was pressing against her as she lay down on the couch with his body on top of hers.

“My modelling career is over,” he muttered into her collarbone. “You’ve killed my public image.”

Marinette feigned ignorance, since that was the game he _so wanted_ to play. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You look really cute here, Mr. Model Behavior.”

Apparently, it was then that Adrien had the bright idea of looking up at her and speaking the two words that set all of her fragile progress back to zero. “Yeah? Well, _y-you’re_ cute.”

Her phone fell to the floor with a pathetic _clack._

Marinette hid her face in her hands, and there was little more she could do than groan _‘Adrien!’_ while a fierce blush took her cheeks.

Why did he have to do that to her? She was doing so well! Not only that, but _he_ was the one with stupid looking hair. Now she was the one looking like a smitten idiot. She was trying so hard to get over him, only for him to do something like this and send her back to square one with her feelings. Maybe she was just destined to have a pathetic little love life.

“It’s true,” He said, stretching the vowel. “You’re _so_ cute, Marinette. It’s a wonder you haven’t gotten a boyfriend yet.”

Maybe she _would_ by now if he wasn’t so cute! “Well, too bad for them!” Marinette’s arms flailed aimlessly. “I’m in a happy loving marriage with Alya, and they’ll have to fight her first to get to me.”

When they made eye contact, they burst into a fit of laughter. Marinette sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. “Hey Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

He looked at her again, and he leaned forward ever so slightly into her space. Like he was just so excited to be around her, and she couldn’t even find it in herself to deny him.

Marinette fiddled with her hair. “When can you come over again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy love me some smitten adrien


	2. Soon

Adrien was still riding high through his patrol that night after his earlier visit with Marinette. Nothing too big happened, but he did get to learn that pink was a wonderful color on her. Especially when he knew that she was wearing it because of him! Oh, he could just kiss her! But he wouldn’t. Because he was a perfect gentleman, thank you very much.

(Still, those lips of hers tempted him _more_ than once.)

He waited for Ladybug on their usual spot after patrols. It was discreet; out of sight yet still not completely isolated from the heart of the city. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it made for a perfect place to have a romantic picnic. Such fruitless ideas were chucked along the rest into a mental box he labelled ‘Fantasies That’ll Never Happen.”

His moping was cut short when he heard the familiar zip of her yo-yo. Everytime, he still felt like her weapon zipped around his heart and claimed him as hers. He’d be lying to himself if he said she couldn’t do that anymore. But she never would, anyway.

“Evening, m’lady. Everything seems pretty clear on the east side.” He hoisted himself up to his feet, ready to depart. He knew how much she valued keeping their time out as brief as possible. That was usually how their patrols went, anyway. In and out. Quick, smooth, and efficient.

Ladybug stalked towards him, her gaze never leaving his. The way she moved towards him made him suddenly realize that she was planning something. She knew that look in her eye. “Same here.”

Chat faltered, was she really planning something or was he reading all the wrong signals? “Then p-purrhaps we can call it and head out for the night?” He stuttered, and he had to resist the urge to facepalm. Did he seriously just stutter while delivering a pun? Pah!

She took his hand and held it up between them. She said, “No.” And then planted a kiss on his knuckles. Not in an extravagant way that he would do so often with her, but gently, which was so intimate and so _her_ that it made his heart skip a beat.

He was dreaming, right? There was no way that Ladybug would actually do something like this. This was probably just another sentimonster playing tricks on him. Any moment now, the real Ladybug would come in and tear him from the fake one. Because there was no _way_ that this was the same girl who’d turned him down so _many times._

She turned his hand around to its side to kiss his palm, all while keeping eye contact with him. He was trying so hard to remember that she did not like him that way, that this was probably just something she did with her friends, and she didn’t mean anything romantic behind it. _The last time you thought there was something else there, she told you otherwise and you spent that night crying yourself to sleep so please don’t do this to yourself again-_

Chat was once again reminded of reality when she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Follow me, _chaton._ ”

And like any idiot still in love, he did.

They ran across the rooftops for a few minutes, only breaking the silence to talk to the other about anything and nothing. When was the last time he was able to ask her about her day and she’d tell him about it? About details that were like a jigsaw puzzle that he wasn’t allowed to finish? He couldn’t remember, but he did remember that his Lady preferred to have toast for breakfast on weekdays, and a bigger brunch on weekends. And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered, wasn’t it?

When they did make it to her intended destination though, the only thing on his mind was the familiar sheen of moonlight that he knew all too well.

Candles lined the railing of the rectangular rooftop, which was sprinkled with red rose petals. In the centre of it all, there was a red and white plaid picnic blanket, adorned with a flax picnic basket. This was _exactly_ what he—

Adrien halted that train of thought. No, he _wasn’t_ going to think about that now. Not so soon.

He instead chose to speak up, thanking the fact that he didn’t sound as completely wrecked as he felt. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that the universe seemed to be playing tricks on him. “What’s um—,” he coughed, “what’s this?”

She took him by the hand once more and set the both of them down on the blanket, crossing her legs. He did too, and their knees were touching so painfully and beautifully. “I _may_ have remembered that I never got to eat out with you that one time.” She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “So, think of this as my way of repaying you?”

_‘You’ve already given me so much’_ was what he didn’t say. Instead, he stayed silent when she pulled out a small container of food. She opened the lid, and inside he saw about a dozen or so dumplings. They looked handmade, and he dared wonder if she made them herself. This was a part of the wonderful girl behind that mask. This was a part of a home that he so often wondered about. He’d never been so jealous of a dumpling before tonight.

He only gaped, how could he not? “They look delicious, bugaboo.”

“Thanks.” He looked back up to her, and her smile was the cherry on top of the cake that was his fragile heart. A broken heart never felt so beautiful under the night sky. “It’s not much, but I’m pretty darn proud of it if I say so myself.”

Chat equipped himself with a pair of chopsticks she handed to him. He’d indulge himself time with his Lady, just for tonight. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Yes, chef.” she deadpanned, signing an exaggerated salute.

They went through the food in record time. As expected of his lady, the dumplings were wonderful, almost as much as the person who made them. (She actually blushed at that one instead of rolling her eyes.) Satisfied, Chat leaned back with his arms coming down behind him to support him. His legs splayed out in front of him, completely rendered useless.

When he looked up at the night sky, he silently moped to himself about the terrible light pollution. He remembered his mother would tell him to imagine which stars were where, and they would make imaginary constellations from the imaginary stellar map that little five year old Adrien created. That was always his favorite part of ‘stargazing’ as a child, and it never failed to give him a small little pick me up whenever he needed it.

Ladybug also sat next to him, her positioning not too different from his own. “What are you thinking about?”

Chat looked back at her. “It’s a shame we can’t see that many stars down here.”

She hummed in agreement. “Yeah,” she said, her feet rocking left and right in front of her, “But y’know, I don’t really mind it all too much.” Ladybug placed her gloved hand on top of his, and leaned in close so she could whisper in his ear. “Because I’ve got one right next to me.”

Chat’s brain did the mental equivalent of a record scratch when she pulled back. He gaped at her, and Ladybug burst into a fit of giggles. “You’re so easy, kitty!” Her hand came up from his to scruff his hair, and Chat instinctively leaned into the touch after he gathered himself.

“It’s purr-obably because you just do things to me, bugaboo.”

That got her to laugh once again. That sweet, sweet giggle of hers that got so bad that she took her hand away from his hair to cover her mouth. Oh god, even her snorting was cute.

Their eyes met once again, and this time she tilted her head to one side, like she was looking at him from a new angle. While he was drowning so closely in her blue, he was forced to confront a truth that never left him even after the events of last night as well as today.

He was never going to get over this girl.

And no matter what he told himself, he knew deep down that he never really wanted to.

* * *

“I think you might’ve forgotten to turn off the whisk.”

Adrien wiped the flour from his eyes, meeting her gaze. Marinette started laughing. “It’s okay, we’ll just start again. Here.”

He wiped his hands on his pink apron and put them on his waist. “Sorry, I didn’t realize baking was this hard. How do your parents do this everyday?”

“Practice.” She said, emphasising her words while she pulled out another batch of proofed dough from the fridge. Thank goodness she made another one. “There! Now, have you ever tried kneading bread dough?”

Adrien shook his head. “Could you teach me?”

Marinette beamed, removing the dough from the bowl after flouring the counter. “Sure!”

Now, when he said ‘teach’, he was imagining she would give him step-by-step instructions on how he should hold his hands against the dough. Never in a thousand years did he imagine her to wrap her arms around him from behind and place her hands on top of his own. Oh god, how the heck was he supposed to survive?

Marinette was telling him instructions, and it was the only thing keeping his soul from leaving his body. Breathe, Adrien. _Breathe._ He was trying to focus on the powdery feeling of the flour his hands were covered in instead, and the coolness of the dough. If he tried to think about the tiny movements her hands were making against his own, he really was going to lose it.

Somewhere amidst his internal freakout, he realized that Marinette wasn’t speaking anymore. Her hands froze against his own, halting in place and pressing her soft skin against his. Her face was pressed against his back from their height difference, Adrien belatedly realized. She seemed to have realized that too, because she started _laughing._

“S-sorry!” She squeezed his hands, and Adrien was sure he had three heart attacks in half a second. “Y-you’re just a bit tall there, buddy.”

“Would it help if I did this?” He bent his legs at the knee so he was a bit easier for her to reach.

Marinette giggled. “Yeah, that’s better.”

Her hands didn’t continue kneading the dough like he thought she would, though. Instead, she actually pulled him into a hug while his heart rate doubled. She hid her face in his neck and _oh my god why is she trying to kill me-_

She hummed into his neck. “You’re very huggable, Adrien.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nuzzled her nose into his neck, and he was _sure_ he couldn’t fall for her anymore than he already did. Meanwhile, she was none the wiser as her arms wrapped taut around his torso. It felt so _good_ to be hugged by her. She gave the best hugs. He could add “Amazing Hug-Giver’ to his list of why Marinette was an amazing girl, and that list was extensive enough. “Besides, it makes it easier to do this.”

Wait, what?

She quickly moved her arms around his hips, and she lifted him up off the floor. He let out a quick _yelp_ as he suddenly felt a lot lighter.

“How the heck are you doing this?!” Adrien yelped.

“Papa taught me.” She said, and started spinning him round and around. It was a while until she finally put him down on the ground.

When the world finally stopped spinning, he stopped to stare at the girl laughing in front of him. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn’t see the way he probably looked like a lovesick idiot right now. How could he not when she was looking so cute?

But that was nothing compared to the way she looked at him and smiled. Then, he was a total goner.

It was so, so messed up. With Ladybug, he felt like the world was given to him on a silver platter. Ever since that day he met her, he fell in love with her so hard and fast that he didn’t ever remember a time where everything wasn’t tied back to her. She was so brave, noble and kind that she inspired him everyday to be a better person. For lack of a better way to put it, Ladybug was his entire world.

But then that would make Marinette the stars in all of their shining glory.

The stars shone down on him and gave him light in the darkest of nights, and that was just so Marinette of her to both literally _and_ figuratively sweep him off his feet and turn his entire world upside down. She was a light that he took everywhere with him, holding close to his heart and always keeping in his right hand for fear of losing it at any moment. She was so close and dear to him, and it just _wasn’t fair._

It wasn’t fair to either of those girls that no matter what he tried, his stupid heart just couldn’t decide on either of them. Every time he looked into one of their eyes, he would see the other. Marinette’s small acts of kindness would remind him of Ladybug’s heroic feats of bravery. His Lady’s assertive voice would always bring him back to the adorable way Marinette would sometimes speak in that squeaky timbre when she got flustered. It just wasn’t _fair._

How could he learn to love when he couldn’t even do it right?

Marinette brushed his cheek with her thumb.

“Wanna head upstairs?”

There was flour on her cheek. Since when did that get there?

He said yes, because he’d follow her to the farthest corners of the universe if she so much as asked.

* * *

“You still there, bug?”

Ladybug was pulled out of her dreamy haze. She was too busy thinking about the way she somehow managed to survive practically hugging Adrien from behind. If she focused hard enough, she could still feel his hands in hers. Ugh, so much for moving on! And as soon as she thought it couldn’t get any worse, all he had to was _smile_ at her and she’d be a lovesick schoolgirl all over again.

She looked back at her partner in hopes of redeeming herself. It didn’t take so much as a single glance until he spoke up, crossing his arms. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head. “Just civilian stuff.”

Chat’s gaze softened, and he lightly punched her shoulder. At least she had a best friend that was always on her side. Granted, she had just realized her feelings for said best friend, but he was still so important to her nonetheless. It was just _really_ bad timing for her right now. Not only did she realize her feelings many months too late, but now she was stuck pining over two amazing boys at the same time! How was she going to cope if she always saw them? It was one thing to pine over Adrien, and another thing entirely to find out she was in love with Chat, too. And how could she even _try_ to get over Adrien in the first place when he somehow made it his mission to make her knees weak all over again?

So many losing battles, and she was _this_ close to waving a white flag.

Ladybug shook her head in hopes of getting rid of the intrusive thoughts. No, none of this was going to do her any good. She was Ladybug, for crying out loud. And she had her amazing, wonderful partner with her that she wouldn’t trade for the world. Moments like these were fleeting, after all.

She was suddenly struck with an idea. “Hey, let’s take the long way around.”

Chat raised a brow. “What, together?”

“Mhm!” She tugged his arm. “It’ll be fun!”

He winked. “You know very well I’d furr-low you anywhere, m’lady.”

She laughed and pushed his shoulder. “You’re funny, kitty.”

At that, she threw her yoyo, tugging at it to pull her away. She zipped away to the rooftop across the street, and landed square on her feet. Perfectly, as always. However, she didn’t hear any movement behind her whatsoever. Looking back, she saw him gaping at her from across the road. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was both so close yet a thousand light years away.

She glanced at him, as if to say _‘Let’s go, chaton.’_

When he winked at her, she knew exactly what he meant.

They began running through the rooftops at a casual pace. Were it not for the endurance her transformation granted her, she would’ve been flat on her butt five blocks ago. But she wasn’t even winded. She was able to jog at a decent speed all while keeping casual conversation with Chat.

“I thought you said you didn’t like my jokes.” He said, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop.

“I never said _that._ ” Ladybug was slightly ahead of him, so she could guide him through the route she had in mine. “I just think your timing needs a little work. Your pun game ain’t half bad, y’know.”

“Flatterer.” he shot. She rolled her eyes, since she could practically hear the grin at his words. “But thanks. I only tell them so I get to see you smile, bugaboo.”

She did _not_ almost mess up that swing. Ladybug did _not_ screw up in her swinging, thank you very much. Whoever said otherwise was probably just seeing things. She could keep her cool around him!

They kept going for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. Aside from being in love with him, just the feeling of being beside her favorite person sent a rush through her entire system, making her feel all nice and tingly inside. He was still her best friend, and she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

And now that she realized she was in love with him?

It was like coming home.

When she recognized the music coming from a restaurant below, she slowed down, eventually coming to a complete stop when she was right on top of it. The speakers in the room were tinny, and it was almost drowned out by the sounds of the urban night. But she’d recognize this song anywhere. She discovered it only recently through Nino, and it saw regular playtime on her phone. Maybe now she realized _why_ she loved it so much…

Right on time, Chat stopped with her. “What’s up?”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she grabbed Chat by the arm and held him closer. “I love this song!” She guided them to the edge of the rooftop so they could hear it better. “Here, sit down.”

She sat down with her legs hanging over the side, with Chat following soon after. Their knees were touching, and they were a good few stories up so that no one would know they were there unless they looked hard enough.

Ladybug scooted closer to him, taking his hand in hers and wove their fingers together. She took a hesitant breath before leaning her head on his shoulder. She let her eyelids droop while she let out a long exhale through her nose, a smile on her face. “This song makes me think of you.”

When he tensed, she had to stifle a laugh. “D-does it?” he said, voice a little higher. How come he was so cute when he was flustered?

Ladybug hummed. “Does to.” If she lightly rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, she couldn’t help it even if she tried. And in no way did she ever _not_ want this. Her kitty was so warm, so cozy. “You’ve always been the perfect gentleman.”

When she felt heat starting to pool in his neck, she felt a surge of victory rush through her. Ha! Kitty could dish it out all day long, but there was no way he could take it! That thought alone almost made her crack up, but she held off.

Instead, she chose to lift up their joined hands to kiss the back of his. Then, she shifted her face so she could nuzzle his neck lightly. She stole little glimpses of the pink on his face, which was a saving grace to the cold outside. There was just something so right about how close he was right now that the biting cold around them was hardly noticeable. She was in her own world with him, really.

How lucky could she be? Loving Chat was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever felt.

“You don’t understand how much I care about you, do you?”

Her words melted into the sounds around them. The night was still young, and the city was still very much alive in the gleam of the evening. But she knew that he heard her words very well. She continued, “Because you mean so much to me, Chat. More than you know.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued. “You’re so important to me. I can’t imagine doing any of this without you. And I don’t just mean the superheroing, or the patrols, or whatever.” She used her free hand to reach out to the night sky. “I’m just… so glad that I can share this part of my life with you. I don’t— I don’t think I could do it with anyone else.”

It was then that she felt his posture ease, and she felt her heart melt for him.

Chat swallowed, then spoke up. His voice took on a hoarse quality, like he hadn’t spoken in years. “It’s quite the same story over here, Ladybug.” He gave a squeeze at their joined hands. “You’re my favorite person.” he said, and she was quite sure she could’ve been flying if she wasn’t grounded by the way he ran his thumb across her own. What would it be like to have his skin against hers? To learn what this mysterious boy felt like if she kissed him?

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. Seeing you during times like these are what I live for; it’s seeing the sunrise after a cold evening, or a full moon on a dark night.”

Now, _she_ was the one blushing. Her kitty was building her palaces from the words he was using. She almost said ‘I love you too’ even though he hadn’t even said it!

But what if he was saying it?

Refusing to give in, she craned her neck to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, and pushing their boundaries had never felt so good. Could cheek kisses be considered platonic? Sure. But there was something behind the way she squeezed his hand gently that couldn’t exactly be called friendly. And if his silence was any question, then…

Maybe there were more ways she could say ‘I love you, too.”

She began singing along to the song playing in the restaurant below them. Maybe she’d be able to take him on a date here someday. How fitting would that be? To be able to learn about the boy behind the mask in the building where she practically bared her heart to him. Maybe she wasn’t able to say those three words just yet, but it was about as close as she was going to get. Words never seemed to cooperate with her when it came to that kind of thing anyway.

Of course, with how much thought she’d given to her newfound love for him, it was only inevitable that she’d begin thinking about such things. It was so dangerous, but she wanted to face that with him. It could only ever be him. She knew in her head that Chat Noir would be the one person always willing to fight for her and _with_ her. What she saw on the other side of Bunnyx’ burrow wouldn’t change that, and she’d fight hard to make sure nothing like that would ever happen.

They’d talked about it before, but it was nothing more than a ‘what if’. That ‘what if’ slowly turned into a ‘when’ which turned into a ‘soon’.

Soon, she’d learn this blonde boy’s name. Soon, she’d get to know that other side of him. Soon, she’d be able to greet him after he came back from his job that he complained about so much, where she’d just listen about his day as she pet his head in that one spot he loved so much.

Soon, she would love him with her whole heart.

At least, she’d try to. Things were still way too complicated in that department.

Ugh, why couldn’t her stupid feelings be simple like they were before?

Discarding those thoughts, Marinette opted to instead bring her free arm to wrap around his, effectively hugging his arm with both of hers. It felt right, and she loved the way he willingly embraced her. The pink in his cheeks _definitely_ didn’t hurt either.

With one last squeeze, she let her fragile heart rest as he rested his head on top of hers.

“Soon,” she whispered to the wind.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't obvious before, this fic was inspired by Trevor Wesley's Chivalry Is Dead
> 
> <3


	3. Rose

Marinette wasn’t exactly sure which order of events led to her cuddling Adrien on her living room couch, but hey, she definitely wasn’t complaining

What she did remember was school ending, but there was also a conversation or two with Alya and Nino about the latest Ladynoir updates on the Ladyblog. Apparently, Ladybug and Chat Noir were found snuggling on a rooftop. Ha. Who would've guessed?

The rest was a bit of a happy fuzz of games, jokes, laughs and food. Lots of food. Even though it was mostly just fun between friends, she still loved the way his company made her feel all tingly inside.

Adrien was laying on his back on the couch, one leg bent at the knee while the other draped over the opposite armrest. His arm was wrapped around Marinette’s small form. Meanwhile, Marinette had her head tucked into his neck, and she had her arm coming over his chest to rest her hand at his shoulder. She felt okay. More than okay, actually.. She wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than in Adrien’s hold. Maybe it was terrible of her to be indulging in her old love after almost-confessing to Chat, but the persistent thumping in her heart would beg to differ.

Maybe one day, she’d work this all out. But in the meantime, she was snuggling Adrien on her favorite couch in the house. If Alya saw, she would totally freak!

Marinette broke the silence first. “What’s going on with the girl you love?” she muttered. If someone asked her, she would’ve said she asked in hopes of getting some closure. It was an easy excuse, since she was supposed to be moving on anyway. But deep down, she knew herself to just be naturally curious. Maybe she’d be so hurt by his answer that she’d have no choice but to move on.

“Sorry?” He asked. Maybe he didn’t hear her right, or maybe he was asleep. That would be a bit strange. Even with his schedule, she was pretty sure he wasn’t the one patrolling around Paris late at night.

“You mentioned you were in love with a girl before.” She looked up at him, making eye contact with him. “Are things going alright with her?”

She said it so nonchalantly. As if she didn’t spend nights envying this mysterious girl that stole her only lover’s heart and refused to give it away. Marinette didn’t even know the girl, and she already despised her. She said his jokes weren’t funny? Adrien was the second funniest person she knew! Why couldn’t she just take him up and out of her arms already? That would’ve made things so much simpler.  _ Easier. _

What was so special about this girl that had Adrien so smitten? Marinette remembered better than anyone else the way his whole being brightened each time he talked about her, and the soft smile he wore when she could only assume she was thinking about her. She rarely got to see him smile like that, and it tore her apart. She was happy for him. Really, she was. That was why she was trying so hard to let him go despite the ugly jealousy in her gut.

Adrien looked to the ceiling while his lips formed a straight line. “Things are going good.” He cleared his throat nervously. “Things have been really good actually, but I’m trying to move on from her.”

Her nose crinkled in confusion. That was strange, Adrien was usually such a diehard romantic! “Moving on?”

The corner of his mouth shifted into a half-smile. “Yeah.”

She tilted her head. “Why?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, and then proceeded to look into her eyes. The way his arm tightened around her, and the slight quirk of his lips made her realize just how close they were. A month ago, she would’ve been melting on the spot. But things were different now. She just had to keep telling herself that.

“There’s another girl,” he said, never breaking eye contact with her. It was almost as if…

“Another girl?”

Adrien nodded, so slightly that there was almost no movement at all. “There’s another girl.”

She couldn’t help but shift slightly so she could face him better. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart. And if she were any less smitten, she wouldn't have realized that their hearts were so physically and figuratively close to each other.

On one hand, she should’ve been elated that Adrien was moving on from Mystery Girl. It meant that he might finally be loved in the way he deserved. If there was one person Marinette knew that deserved that kind of love, it would without a doubt be him. He just had so much love in his sheltered heart that it would be impossible  _ not _ to fall in love with his hopeless innocence.

But on the other hand, she feared that this might bring her back full circle; back to where she started. But that didn’t—  _ wouldn’t _ matter now. She had Chat now, and that was all that mattered. She was doing her best to love Chat, and moping about her old crush wasn’t going to do her any favors. She was going to be happy for Adrien, and move on.

Her mouth didn’t want to cooperate, though.

“What’s she like?”

“This new girl?” He looked at her for confirmation, and Marinette nodded. “She’s amazing.”

Marinette gave a breathy laugh. Not the kind that was meant for a funny joke, but a funny situation. “I’m going to need more than that, Mr. Dreamy.”

“Oh, there’s much more. So much more. I just… don’t even know where to begin.” Funnily enough, his eyes never left hers, even as he spoke about another girl. “She’s… one of the sweetest people I know. Everyone that knows her either wishes they were more like her, or are jealous of how well she lights up a room every time she walks in it.” He brought his free hand to brush her bangs out of the way. “Incredibly smart, too. In more ways than one. Not only is she book-smart, but she’s the kind of smart that knows how to use what she learns to help the people around her. She’s an inspiration to me.”

Marinette worried her bottom lip. “Does she like you back?”

When she asked, he gave a soft laugh, his chest moving up and down in a swift motion. “She didn’t at first, but I like to think we’re pretty close now.”

“Well yeah, but does she  _ like _ -like you?”

Adrien quirked a brow. “Like-like?”

Marinette nodded.

He looked at her with a serious expression on his features. His bottom lip trembled slightly as his eyes darted between hers. “I… don’t know.”

When there were worry lines starting to form in his brow from the obvious hurt on his face, she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. It was meant to say  _ ‘I’m here for you, don’t worry. I’m by your side’ _ , and if the faint curl of his lips were any indication, he heard her loud and clear. She lifted her hand to gently rub the wrinkles in his forehead away, eliciting a shy laugh from him.

“What about you?” Adrien bit his lip lightly. “Do you, um… do you l-like anyone?”

Marinette tore her gaze away. The last thing she needed to talk about was her messed up love life. Especially when she was talking to one half of said love life.

Adrien leaned in closer, moving his head so he was looking up at her with those green eyes of his. “Please?”

Her groan was muffled as her face fell into his shoulder. There was just so much stuff going on that it felt like she was in the middle of a race track where no one was winning. Because he was so,  _ so _ sweet but he was too. And that wasn’t even taking into account the fact that she’d known both of them for so long and couldn’t imagine her life without either of them. Just how messed up was she that she’d fallen for both of them?

Maybe she was better off giving up on romance entirely so she could grow  _ old alone and gross _ _ — _

“Woah, woah, slow down, Marinette.”

Did she say all of that out loud?!

She hid her face even further into his shoulder, if her beloved couch could end her misery and swallow her whole, that would’ve been great.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I understand, Marinette.”

Why did her name sound so much better when it was  _ him _ saying it?

She retreated from her hiding spot to look at him. “No, it’s okay,” she said softly. “I want to tell you.”

When Adrien gave her an encouraging nod, she let herself begin. As she spoke, her voice took on a slightly croaky tone. “There was a boy I liked…”

“Liked?”

She inhaled sharply, then shook her head. “I’m getting to that part.” After she took a deep breath to call her racing heart, she continued her little spiel. Hopefully, it wouldn’t sound as sad as it actually was. “He’s really,  _ really _ sweet to me. I pretty much fell for him almost instantly.”

It was a bit weird talking about her not-yet-ex-crush to the boy himself, but it felt oddly natural. Like looking right in his eyes were helping the words come to her. “He’s one of the nicest boys I’ve ever met, and he deserves so much. I can tell he gets lonely sometimes, but… that’s why I sort of became friends with him in the first place. Once I really got to know him, it got worse. Or,  _ better? _ Ugh, I don’t really know anymore, to be completely honest.”

Adrien kept listening, like he was hanging onto her every word. “I‘ve been— I  _ had _ been pining after him for so long that trying to move on’s been so scary. But even now I wonder what would’ve happened if I…”

Marinette stayed staring into his deep green eyes. “If I told him I loved him sooner.”

There was little more than she could do than count the number of times he blinked dumbly at her when that sentence left her. If he figured it out now, at least it was out there. She deserved at least some closure, right? No matter how close they’d gotten in the past few days, it didn’t really matter anyway. The idea that Adrien would never see her as any more than a friend was something she accepted no matter how bad she wanted to have him. It was a shame, since being able to love Adrien was one of her favorite things in the world. Maybe that was why it was so hard to let him go.

His eyes remained fixed on her, even though she hadn’t noticed she’d broken eye contact until he spoke up. “Why are you trying to move on?”

This time, the smile she felt on her face was realer than anything she’d ever felt. She tried biting her lip to hide it, but to no avail. If she looked smitten before, she definitely looked like a lovesick fool now. “There’s someone new.”

“A boy?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she said, just as quiet.

“Could you… tell me about him?”

Marinette hummed, a lot more playful in contrast to his timid demeanor. “I don’t know… we might be here a while.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows as he smiled, his cheeks leaving creases in his adorable eyes. “I’ve got all day.”

Well, if he really wanted to know, she’d tell him everything. She’d already told him about her debilitating feelings for him, albeit not directly. Adrien at least deserved to know that there was a happy ending in there somewhere. She was still giddy from the last time she saw Chat. Even just thinking about her kitty left a pink tinge in her cheeks!

“This new boy… It all happened so slowly that I didn’t even notice it until I was already so deeply,  _ terribly _ in love with him.” Marinette shook her head. “N-not that it’s terrible to be in love with him! It’s just that I only realized that I was in love with him really, really recently. And once I found out, it was just so much to handle that I didn’t— I didn’t know how to—” The words left her, so she only flailed her free hand around in a meaningless frenzy. “It’s all just really new to me.”

Adrien shifted slightly on his side slightly so he could look at her better. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

Well, at least knowing that he was in a similar situation made her feel more at ease with the fact that her whole world was turned upside down. “Tell me more about this new guy.”

“He’s really dear and close to me. Like he’s my best friend. Being with him is so easy, and it’s like I don’t even have to try and be anybody I’m not, because I  _ know _ he likes me for who I am.” Marinette giggled. Oh, she had it so  _ bad. _ “That’s one of the things he likes doing actually. Giving me compliments, that is. I swear, it’s like it’s his personal mission to give me at least one compliment per day.”

Marinette knew she was rambling now, but she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. So, she kept going, only vaguely aware of Adrien’s staring as she sat up. Adrien followed, still maintaining their closeness even in their new position. “I’ve only known him for a while, but we really have this click that I’ve never felt with anyone else, and I don’t think I’m ever going to! It’s him, it  _ has _ to be him, and it can only ever  _ be _ him — ”

She cut herself off when she saw Adrien leaning in closer to her.

He spoke softly, and Marinette felt more than heard his words. “Who is he, Marinette?”

Despite herself, she didn’t push him away. “Adrien, what are you doing?”

“What’s the name of the boy you love?”

They were so close that she could feel his warm breath against her lips, taunting her to have one taste. Just a few more centimeters, and that space between them would be gone. Her eyes were fluttering, almost closing all the way, but not before she caught his gaze one last time before he closed his own eyes.

Their noses were touching now, and they were the only two left in their universe. “Marinette, what’s his name?”

Breathing was a secondary thought now. “Adrien—”

This was wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels. She was supposed to be moving on from him, and she was supposed to be in love with Chat! Was she seriously about to kiss Adrien right here, right now? After everything she’d told herself ever since this whole mess began? 

Why was she doing this? Why couldn’t she make her darn mind up and just  _ choose _ one? More importantly, why was Adrien doing this now? When she was trying so hard to move on?

Maybe she never really could move on. Maybe this was his way of telling her she still had a chance.

_ Was _ he giving her a chance?

Dare she say, did he like her back?

Maybe…

She leaned in.

A loud  _ thump _ vibrated through the room, shaking them apart from each other. It was followed by the piercing sound of car alarms and police sirens.

Akuma attack.

Of course it had to be an akuma attack.

She glanced back at Adrien, who was both so close and so far out of her reach. A whole arm’s length, to be exact. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine from the sudden distance put between them. Quelling the urge to press her lips against his was so much harder than anything or anyone she’d ever fought, but she had to. If not for her, then for— for Adrien. And for Chat.

_ Chat. _

“Th-that’s an akuma.” Adrien looked at her wide-eyed as he came to.

“Y-yeah.” She coughed. “Sorry, I should— I should go.”

It was no use cooking up some lame excuse to cover up her secret identity. Shock, maybe. But if she was being completely honest with herself, it was probably best if she got out of the room as soon as possible.

“Okay.” He said, his face a mixture of both surprise and… was that disappointment? No, she shouldn’t have been thinking about such things.

When the door closed shut, she leaned her head against the door. The telltale sting in her eyes began building, so she shut them tight, trying to take the tears away. Why did moving on have to be so hard?

What kind of sad, pathetic timing was that? Who’s idea was it to have Adrien start to love her back as soon as she was starting to move on. Marinette wasn’t sure what was worse between hurting Adrien and knowing that she was still hopelessly in love with him too. He was still her friend, and it was her job as his friend to make sure he was loved. If not in a romantic way, then… she’d do her best to love him in all sorts of ways.

It wouldn’t be fair of her if she tried to date Adrien while she was in love with Chat, too. At least with her kitty, she knew that she’d at least be trying to move on. The other way round wouldn’t work as well. Not when he looked at her like he hung the stars every time he called her his Lady.

_ His _ Lady.

She loved the way that sounded.

She heard more than saw Tikki flit up to her face to give her a loving embrace only a kwami could give. A hopeful smile made its way onto Marinette’s face. At least someone could know the full story of what she was going through.

If her life was a story, she could only hope there was a happy ending at the end of the book.

“Tikki,’ she croaked, voice hoarse. “Spots on.”

* * *

Despite her earlier incident with Adrien, she and Chat were able to make quick work of Madame Killswitch. A little bit of spotted tape, water, and a little bit of luck, and they got the akuma out and purified in record time. All for the better, since her yoyo was feeling a little heavier than usual today. That is, it felt heavier to her. In terms of actual weight, no one would know that she put a very specific gift in it. A special gift for a very special person, one would say.

His voice came from behind her, and she couldn’t help but turn to meet his wonderful smile. “You alright, bugaboo?”

She clasped her yoyo behind her back. “Better now that you’re here.”

Chat beamed. “Really?”

“Mhm!” Discreetly, she opened her yoyo behind her back and took out the object inside it. “I have a gift for you, too.”

He leaned down slightly, and she could only hope that the warmth in her cheeks wasn’t visible yet. “M’lady, you spoil me!”

She laughed. “You’d be a spoiled kitty cat if you weren’t such a gentleman.”

“First the gift, and now the praise?” The smile on his face grew wider, reaching his cheeks and leaving creases in the corner of his eyes. She could see it even through his mask. “What’s gotten into you?”

She couldn’t help the light tinge in her cheeks. “Maybe I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”

At that, she held the rose out to him.

The smile on Chat’s face disappeared, and it was replaced by an expression of what she could only hope was a bit of shock. It was a yellow rose, its hue looking as bright as ever in the daylight. Except, there was one small difference that made this particular rose a bit more special, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves about it.

The tips of the petals were red.

Chat reached out, but he pulled his hand away at the last second. “Is that—”

“Yeah,” Ladybug admitted. “I’ve kept it ever since. Reminded me of you.”

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered with anticipation when his fingers grazed hers to take the rose. “Wow, it’s… It’s beautiful.”

He stole the words from right out of her mouth. “Right? I had it on my desk, and I was thinking about you and everything we’ve been through. Next thing I knew, I…” Ladybug stepped closer, erasing any distance between them as her hands came up to rest on his shoulders. “I accidentally dropped it in some red dye and… now, it’s like that.”

Before now, she wasn’t sure she could ever say that she’d ever seen Chat speechless. But he was so busy closely looking at the red-tipped rose, and it was absolute torture.

“Hey,” she spoke, grabbing his attention as he looked back at her. Due to their height difference, he was looking down at her. “Wanna dance?”

He held the rose against his lips as he breathed in its scent, never breaking eye contact with her. He was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. “There’s no music playing, though.”

Maybe not, but there was a very distinct rhythm pulsing in her chest that she found hard to ignore.

“We can make our own music,” she said.

She grabbed his hand and held it out to the side, taking her other to guide his other hand to her waist. The rose was in their joined hands, on full display for no one but the two of them. But when their eyes met, she couldn’t find it in herself to look away. She was too busy flying high in the sky to be grounded right now.

With that, Ladybug began humming a tune as she took the lead in swaying from side to side. It was the same little song they heard playing in the restaurant last night; the one that reminded her of him whenever she heard it. Chat followed her lead eagerly, like he always did. She loved that about him, how he trusted her so easily. It made her feel wanted, and what’s more, she wanted him back even more.

She wanted to be there for him in the littlest of moments. Wanted to wake up and cuddle during the mornings for five more minutes before he had to go to work. She wanted to teach him how to cook her parents’ famous recipes. To have dumb conversations with him in her bedroom until the sun came up. Was that too much for her to ask?

Ladybug rested her head against his collarbone, and his cheek rested against the crown of her head, but not before he planted a quick kiss there. It made her close her eyes as she kept the song going. It wasn’t long when he started singing along, either. Silly kitty must’ve listened to the song when he got home last night.

Her eyelids opened so she could see the rose standing proud in both of their intertwined hands. A bright, unique yellow just starting to blend into a deep, rich red as it grew. The yellow must’ve been so terrified of the intruder, that it was taking away from what made it so special.

But maybe, the yellow would come to realize that maybe it was a good thing. It would always be there, underneath all of the red, but it would also become something new and even more beautiful than ever before. But one thing would always be certain:

It always started out as yellow.

And that was the most beautiful truth she’d ever learned.

“Have I mentioned that you look lovely today?”

Ladybug looked up at him, a playful smirk on her face. “I look like this everyday.”

“Exactly,” he said, and he actually  _ winked _ at her. That was so not fair.

Her hand came up from his shoulder to pet his hair. It wandered around for a bit and he closed his eyes at the contact. He may be an actual cat, but that was quite possibly the best thing she could ever have asked for. She scritched behind his ear, and a soothing vibration was felt between the two of them.

“Silly kitty,” she cooed, and she brought her hand down. But this time, it rested on the part where his shoulder met his neck. Her thumb lightly rubbed there, back and forth, trying to imagine what his bare skin would feel like against her fingers. Though, that image was soon forgotten when he looked at her so softly.

His head was tilted slightly tilted to the side, lips curling into the faintest whispers of a smile, but was there nevertheless. The little way his nose scrunched for half a second was nothing less than adorably cute, his bright eyes even more so. If she imagined hard enough, she could see what he might look like without the patch of black covering his face; the face that she’d see for the first time one day.

Until that day came, she was going to love him as much as she could. Yet, she could only hope that he’d still accept it. He would, wouldn’t he?

“Thank you,” she breathed. “For everything you’ve done for me.” When he only nodded, she kept going. “T-the gifts, the support, your friendship, for being by my side for— for forever.  _ Everything. _ I don’t think I could imagine being here without you, Chat.”

Chat only softly nodded. “You’re more than welcome, my Lady.” Her breath hitched in her throat. Yes, she was  _ his. _ “Because you deserve all of it and more.”

Before she could do something stupid like cry in his arms, she planted a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was far enough that it could’ve been mistaken for a quick kiss on the cheek, and maybe she wanted him to think it was merely just that; a kiss between friends. But another part of her wondered that maybe… maybe she  _ wanted _ him to know that it was a little bit more than that.

But no, she shouldn’t be pushing so hard. To be completely honest, she had no idea if he even still loved her back after all this time. So it was probably best to take it slow. It was nice to be able to love him like this, like they were the only two people they needed to worry about, and she didn’t want to rush it. Their casual stroll into something that could be more was more than she could’ve dared ask for. She wanted to grow into love with him even more. Who said they had to do it today?

Today, she was dancing with her best friend. Her best friend that she just so happened to be in love with.

And what a beautiful way to spend today.

They kept dancing for a while, since she didn’t want to let go of him just yet. The closeness that they were sharing were doing wonders to her gentle and frail heart. It soothed her chest from all of the beating and throbbing it was so tired of doing, replacing it with a much slower and softer rhythm instead. But eventually, she looked up at him to speak.

“How long are you able to stay out today?”

Chat looked away to think for a moment, then back down at her. “My schedule’s pretty much free today, so I can be out as long as you need me.”

“Good.” She took the rose and placed it over the shell in his ear so it rested next to his temple. “Because I don’t feel like going home just yet.”

Chat fiddled with the flower in his ear for a bit before tucking her own hair behind her ear. “You know they say home is where the heart is?”

Oh, he made it too easy for her to pass  _ this _ one up.

“Is that so?” A hand made its way from his shoulder to the one on her waist, guiding it to the part of her chest where her heart was. “In that case, that would make you my home.”

It was worth every bit of cheesiness to see him pink up again.

* * *

Adrien was running completely on autopilot when he walked through the school gates the next day. And not in a bad way.

Definitely not in a bad way.

Last night was absolutely wonderful. He got to spend it with his most important person. (Though as of a recent turn of events, that title was starting to tilt towards another pig-tailed girl, but that was besides the point).

They both lost track of time even as the sun went down, telling each other even more about the ups and downs of their lives. Adrien still found it hard even after all this time to filter out some of the details concerning his secret identity. He’d almost given away too much a few times. Still, it was a gem to discover that his Lady was working on a new line. Maybe one day, he’d be able to see all of her budding designs. Maybe even model them! Surely, she wouldn’t mind having a civilian Chat Noir model her clothes?

When he walked into class, Adrien was met with an unusual sight: Marinette was early to class.

Though, ‘early’ was a loose term. Regardless, she was already sitting in her seat by herself, a cup carrier holding four drinks on her table while she idly sketched something into her book.

“Hey Marinette!” He practically bounded his way into his seat, his forearm resting along the length of his seat’s backrest so he could turn towards her. “What are you doing so early?”

“Inspiration waits for no man!” She held her pencil up proudly before giggling bashfully. She had no right to be so cute! “That, and I set my alarm an hour early.”

It was hard not to laugh. “How did you pull that off?”

Marinette formed an ‘X’ with her arms, pink pencil still in hand. “Don’t ask me how. Don’t ask me why.” Her lips quickly formed a small ‘o’ as she straightened in her seat. “Oh! I just remembered, I got everyone drinks this morning! Here’s yours.” She handed him one of the cups from the carrier. “You like your coffee with lots of milk and sugar, right?”

“Oh,  _ yes please. _ ” He took it with both hands, almost instantly taking a sip out of the paper cup. It was just the perfect temperature to warm him up from the brisk morning outside. “Thank you, Marinette. You’re amazing. I mean— of  _ course _ you’re amazing, and really pretty—  _ pretty generous! _ I meant to call you pretty generous, but y’know, you  _ are _ really pretty too! I bet that guy you like probably likes you too. Not just for your looks, though! I’m sure he’d like you for who you really are inside and um, yeah?” 

Adrien slapped his forehead following his word vomit, but Marinette made no comment on it. Instead, she just smiled back at him. “Thank you Adrien, I appreciate it.”

As if to save him from his misery, Alya and Nino walked into class.

They made some polite conversation for a little while before class started. Adrien in particular was  _ very _ proud of getting Marinette to giggle and laugh when he made a streak of coffee puns, much to Nino’s exasperation. But hey, he wasn’t lying! He really did like coffee a-latte.

It wasn’t long before Ms. Bustier commenced their lesson for the day, and Adrien leaned forward so he could absentmindedly take notes in his tablet as he let his mind wander to the events of the night before with Ladybug. When the room got quiet enough, he could still imagine how her voice sounded when she sang to him…

Only, he wasn’t imagining anymore. He heard  _ Ladybug’s _ voice from behind him. He knew that song; he’d recognize it from anywhere. That song that he quickly became familiar with ever since she said it reminded her of him, making him fall hopelessly in love with her all over again, and it was coming from right behind him.

But the only person that was sitting behind him was—

Was Marinette.

Adrien dropped his pen.

Oh god.

Oh  _ god. _

Adrien was hardly aware of the concerned stares he got when he asked to go to the bathroom. He didn’t even so much as wait for permission before he was already gathering his things and started walking out the door. He almost knocked a few things over, but he was hardly aware of it.

When he finally walked out of the classroom, he finally let the truth sink in.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Ladybug… was  _ Marinette. _

Adrien slumped against the brick wall and slid down until his butt hit the floor.

Pining after Ladybug was so simple to Adrien, because at least he knew that he had some kind of shot with her. They were both superheroes, they stood on the same ground. Sure, she was absolutely amazing in every way, blowing him out of the water at every turn, she was  _ Ladybug  _ for crying out loud. But she was also his best friend, and he knew that. They were so close that he knew that he at least stood some kind of chance when it came to loving her. Maybe that was why he was still in love with her; loving her was so easy, like breathing.

But Marinette was an entirely different story, she was already way out of his league to begin with. She was quite possibly the most popular girl in school, since everyone knew about her in some way. Marinette? Oh, that’s the girl that’s going to move on and dominate the fashion industry. Marinette? The girl that works with  _ Jagged Stone?! _ Seriously, there was amazing, and then there was Marinette’s ‘Amazing’. The only thing Adrien had going for him was that he was somehow her friend despite everything. He was so lucky that she’d even consider spending time with someone like him.

But…

But finding out that Marinette, that was already so out of his reach, was Ladybug, savior of the city?

No.

No, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

_ “There was a boy I liked…” _

No.

_ “If I told him I loved him sooner…” _

No, that was  _ him.  _ That  _ had _ to be him!

_ “…trying to move on’s been so scary…” _

No, please!

In all of his fantasies, Adrien imagined that he’d be over the moon when he found out Ladybug’s identity. But not like this. He was drowning, he was drowning and the tightening in his chest was making it impossible to breathe. His rhythm became ragged, and there was stinging in his eyes and it hurt  _ so much. _ She didn’t like him back that way, no matter how much he wanted her to. She didn’t love him, she didn’t love him, she  _ didn’t love him— _

_ “There’s someone new…” _

Adrien choked, and the first tear of many began to fall.

For the first time in a while, he shoved his hands in his face and cried. The brick wall against his back was the only support he had.

Because now he knew she was the only love he ever wanted, and he screwed it up so  _ badly. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so anyways-


	4. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i can never drag out the angst for long~

Oh.

Oh god

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh  _ god oh god oh god. _

Marinette sat up from her pillow, her eyes shooting open in the dark of the night. Her body was only starting to catch up to her mind, but sleep was nothing but a distant memory now, and there was no way she was going to be getting any more when she’d just made the revelation of the flippin’ century.

“Marinette, what is it?” Tikki fumbled next to her somewhere, she wasn’t sure. She was too busy registering her racing thoughts. “It’s early.”

While her kwami was busy shifting to get back to sleep, Marinette was still far from it. The only sound she could hear was the ragged breathing in her chest that sounded like explosions in the silence of her bedroom. She couldn’t see anything in the dark except for the thin patch of moonlight that shone in the corner of her room, similar to the way a light shone in the depths of her mind. It was always there, she just hadn’t realized it until now.

It was so hazy, like a dream that felt so real yet it started to escape her as soon as she woke up from its strange, altered reality. But this was real. It was realer than everything she’d ever felt and it was  _ too _ real. She couldn’t let this escape her, so she grabbed onto the one truth that she could reach from the dream.

“Adrien is Chat Noir.” Marinette whispered. She decided to say it again, just to be sure. Maybe if she said it outloud, she’d realize how silly she was, and she’d go back to sleep after laughing at herself. But she hoped it  _ would _ sound right, because then she would  _ be _ right. And she wanted to be right so badly. It would be so perfect if he was. It was almost pathetic how much she wanted it to be true. Because if she was right, then that meant… that would mean that…

So, she said it again. “Adrien…” her hand made its way to her cheek, where Chat,  _ Adrien, _ would so often love to brush his thumb. “—is Chat Noir.”

Marinette grabbed her pillow and squeezed it in the tightest hug her arms could give. She needed something to hold onto or else she was going to end up bouncing off the walls!

Of course Adrien had to be her Chat Noir! It literally couldn’t be anyone else! There was no one else that was as kind, as caring, or half as funny as her lovely kitty. It was a perfect fit, meshing so well that it made her insides turn to jelly only to build her up all over again. If what she felt for him before was the sun, then what she held for him now was the entire night sky in all of its cosmic glory. Shine, you wonderful stars. You won’t be going anytime soon. Shine and shine and shine until you can’t. And then shine some more.

Adrien, who’d been so kind to her and loved her in the littlest of ways. He was someone who was sunshine incarnate, lighting up her days by doing something as simple as giving her a hug or helping her smile when she really needed it. He was the very same boy she’d talked herself into a frenzy at least a dozen times over because of how amazing he was.

And Chat, who’d seen her at her lowest points and still loved her because she pulled through it. And she only persisted because she knew he would be there by her side. The same boy who’d seen her get thrown halfway across Paris and was already running there to help her get back on her own two feet. Her own silly kitty that she danced with to silent music, their rose between their hands and hearts. Her Chat, her  _ home. _

Adrien loved to be given pets. Chat was a model in his civilian life. Adrien liked to run across the rooftops at night with her until the early hours of the morning. Chat, who  _ went to school with her _ and sat in front of her. Adrien, who asked her to go just that last block with him so he could spend more time with his Lady. Chat, who she stumbled over her own words for months!

She wasn’t even sure  _ how _ she found out in the first place anyway. Maybe it was the fact that they’d been spending so much time in their civilian lives that it was inevitable. Like two layers of a painting that only became whole once they overlapped and aligned perfectly to show it’s true colors. Like how his eyes creased so slightly underneath his mask when she told him a joke, so uncannily similar to the way he did when she talked to him his Adrien. His voice; the way he talked was just so similar to Chat that it was a feat in itself that she didn’t recognize it even sooner! She should’ve known! She should’ve known ever since that conversation they had yesterday and, oh—

_ “The girl I love doesn’t think my jokes are very funny either… moving on… there’s another girl… she’s amazing… one of the sweetest people I know… she didn’t like me at first, but I like to think we’ve gotten close…” _

Marinette squealed into her pillow, kicking her legs.

How could she be so lucky that her partner fell for Marinette, too? Somehow, despite everything that could’ve happened to her. Adrien, Chat, chose her twice. Twice!

Marinette checked the time on her phone.  _ 5:02 AM. _ Adrien mentioned earlier that week that he had an early morning photo shoot at the park. It was so perfect, she couldn’t have planned it if she tried. She had to go see him as soon as she could.

She stepped her way down her bed, and began counting down the seconds when she’d see her kitty again. Though her heart raced with nerves as she got ready for the very early morning, she could hardly wait.

What followed was two hours of walking around her block, trying to think of how exactly she’d confess herself to him. She managed to whip together a casual outfit that would keep her warm in the early winter morning.

What  _ would _ she say, though? _ ‘Hey, I figured out your identity and I just wanted to let you know that I love you too! Let’s make out!’  _ Didn't exactly sound like the most tactful way to put it. Sure, it was true, but she at least had to maintain some kind of dignity!

Oh, who was she kidding? Knowing her streak, she was going to screw this up somehow. And then Adrien was going to end up falling in love with some other girl that was so much cooler than she was. No way was he going to want to be with a Top Tier Klutz Extraordinaire like her. No sir, she was destined to forever be alone.

Marinette stopped her frantic pacing and took a few deep breaths. No, it wouldn’t be good to think like that. If there was ever a time to  _ not _ spiral, now was certainly not it. Chat,  _ Adrien, _ loved her. He told her himself. Oh god, he said that she was the sweetest girl he’d ever met. Marinette could melt into the pavement just thinking about it! He called her amazing, right in front of her face! Cheeky cat was talking about her!  _ Her _ her! And he was talking about his crush  _ on _ her! Ooh the nerve of that cat! He was so going to get it as soon as she saw him.

Now fueled by a newfound determination, Marinette speedily paced her way to the park, where Adrien was going to be. She timed it just right, so his photoshoot would just begin wrapping up as soon as she got there.

Marinette finally got to the park, and her gaze scoured left and right, looking for that familiar mop of blonde hair. There weren’t that many people out and about so soon after sunrise, so it would be hard to miss him. To one side of the park, there were black crates of what she could only assume was the teardown of a photoshoot. She walked faster towards it, her steps’ rhythm almost as fast as her heart.

And that was when she saw him.

Adrien hadn’t noticed her yet, but he had one hand in his pocket, his posture slightly hunched. He looked every bit like her kitty would. It was one thing to figure it out on her own, but it was another thing entirely to actually see it in front of her. But all of those thoughts turned to mush when she noticed what he was holding in his other hand that had him otherwise preoccupied.

He was holding the rose he gave her.

It was like everything snapped into place. Like the last little bit of confirmation she needed.

So she ran.

“Adrien!” she yelled, running like hell. She almost tripped on the way there from how desperate her limbs were flailing. “Adrien!”

He turned towards her, flower still in hand. “Marinette, is everything o—  _ mmpf! _ ”

Arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer to press her mouth against his. It was a mess of teeth and lips, but she needed this, needed  _ him. _ She didn’t even know she was going in for the kiss until the tension in Adrien’s body ebbed away and he started kissing her back.

Her hands made their way to his hair, running through it in circles because she needed to know that this was him, that she wasn’t just dreaming. That she wasn’t just going to wake up in bed only knowing what his lips felt like in her dreams. But no, his hair was so soft against her hands and by goodness she would know if her mind was making this up. This was real. He was real.

They were real.

Strong arms came to pull her in by the waist, erasing any remaining distance between them. She sighed into their kiss, trying to get as much movement as possible, all of that time spent yearning after both sides of him building up and up into this single moment. It was so much, yet it wasn’t enough. She loved him so much and she couldn’t get enough of it. He was beautiful.  _ They _ were beautiful.

Adrien could only mutter so much as a ‘Marinette—’ before she shut him up with another kiss. Her legs were shaking almost the point of stupidity, but she knew her kitty would support her like he always had. Besides, his hold on her body was like steel, and she felt safer with him than any other place in the world. In his arms was where she could’ve stayed for forever. Her hand came down from his hair to cup his cheek, and he hummed, the vibration sending tingles through her entire system.

Marinette used her thumb to graze the skin there, and she loved how there wasn’t a mask there anymore. Loved how there were no more barriers between them. They really were unmasked now, and they had nothing more to hide. Bared, in every sense of the word.

There were no fireworks, no flower petals being thrown. None of that fanfare. She didn’t need any of that. All that mattered was the fact that she finally found her silly cat after all this time. Because it was  _ him. _ And she loved him more than life itself. Loving him was as easy as breathing, and it was the hardest feat she ever accomplished. And if she couldn’t have that, she didn’t know what she’d do.

“It’s you,’ she gasped when they finally broke for air. Their breaths were mingling as she fluttered her eyes open to meet with his sea of green. She hadn’t noticed that there were tears in her eyes until her vision got blurry and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

She took hold of his right hand and studied it carefully. There, on his ring finger was a silver ring. The very same ring that she knew he always wore.  _ Chat’s _ ring. Oh, she was bouncing on the spot now and she couldn’t stop herself because this was her kitty and she finally found him! “It’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s you, it’s  _ you! _ ”

From the way she practically jumped on him, and Adrien stumbled back a bit before catching her. Her feet came off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his hips, Adrien carrying her weight. She hid her face in his neck, because there was no other place she’d rather be than in the space of her partner, her best friend.. “Of course it’s you!”

He eventually put her down, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Marinette, what’s happening? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect.” She sniffed, wiping a tear with the heel of her palm. “Because it’s you. I-I love you.”

His open mouth morphed into the most adorable mix of happiness and shock. “W-what?”

Marinette laughed, teary-eyed. “I love you!”

“You…” He pointed a finger between them towards her, then at himself. “—love me?”

“Mhm!” Marinette nodded, a little too hard. But she quite honestly couldn’t care any less. She was going to burst at any second. “I love you. I  _ have _ loved you. And I—” She laughed, slapping her hand to her forehead. “And I’ve only ever loved you.”

She took advantage of his temporary shock to shower his face in a flurry of chaste kisses. “I love you, Adrien,” a kiss on his still-open lips, “Chat,” a kiss on his cheek, “I love you.” She kissed him one more time on the nose for good measure before nuzzling her nose against hers before finding herself lost in his eyes once again.

“My kitty.”

Marinette would never forget the way he gasped, and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

“My lady!”

He pulled her in for another kiss, and Marinette responded in kind. Their lips pressed against one another and it was the most amazing feeling she’d ever felt. Naturally, they moved in sync as he lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. She laughed into their kiss as her legs instinctively moved to wrap around his waist. It was so stupid and so perfect, like a dream come true.

The whole world fell away as she drowned in him; nothing else mattered in the world. There was no Hawkmoth, no miraculous, no tests or exams she needed to worry about. Why think about that when all she really needed was in her arms, loving her just as much?

Growing to love both Chat and Adrien had to be one of the most beautiful things she’d ever felt. She didn’t ever have to be anything she didn’t and no matter how insecure or how bad she would catastrophize, that in her heart, she never was going to lose him.

She had to have been the luckiest girl in the world to know that her one and only love chose her back. That Adrien, who could have his pick on any girl he wanted, chose her. That Chat, who’d seen her at her weakest and most vulnerable, still chose to love her and help her out of it. What did she do to deserve either of them? What did she do to deserve getting  _ both _ of them in one, extraordinary package? 

She didn’t know, but that wasn’t going to stop her. Now that she had him, there was no way she was ever going to let him go. Her Adrien.  _ Hers. _

So, she hummed into their kiss as her hands continued their roaming in his hair. It was probably messing up his hair by now, but judging by the way he sighed into their kiss, holding her impossibly close and eliminating any distance between them, she had a feeling he didn’t really mind at all. She couldn’t imagine how long he’d been waiting to kiss her like that, like he was breathing through her. So wonderfully cheesy of him.

Adrien set her down onto a particularly large crate before they broke apart for air. It was the perfect size so she was just the slightest bit taller than her as she sat, and that meant those adorable green eyes of his were looking up at her. As if she hung the stars. No,  _ he _ was the star, and she was the silly girl trying to make constellations of him.

“I love you.” she whispered, cupping his face. There were so many ‘I love you’s she didn’t say that they were all building up and spilling out of her. Like a dam finally getting to blow.

Adrien’s bottom lip trembled as he placed a hand on top of the one cupping his face . “Say that again. Please.”

“I love you.” She brushed his bangs out of his face, which was so close to her own. “I’ll say it as many times as you want me to.” Marinette said, because all he had to do was smile at her like  _ that _ and she knew he loved her back.

A stray tear rolled down his face, and Marinette used her thumb to wipe it away. Adrien took a gentle grip of her wrist and kissed her palm, followed by her knuckles, never breaking eye contact with her as his soft lips pressed against her hand. No matter how many times he did it, she could never get enough of it. His lips lingered on her skin for a breath longer, and that was all the warning she got before he leaned in and kissed her once again.F

This time, it was more gentle than anything. They were full of so much excitement and energy before, but this slower pace was much more her speed. There was so much she had to say, but she didn’t have the chance yet. So, she tried to pour every little drop of affection she had into this one kiss. Her hand idly reached around for the one resting on her lap, and she grasped it in her own, intertwining their fingers as their lips danced a slow tune. He gave her a light squeeze, and she squeezed back.

“I love you too,” he said against their kiss, his lips grazing hers as they moved. “I love you so much, Marinette.” He kissed her on the nose, making her giggle. “My lady, my bugaboo, my  _ princess. _ ” Just like she did with him, it was his turn to start peppering kisses all over her face. His love was a hurricane, and she didn’t want him to ever stop. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“Really?” she asked, and held his face in both her hands when he paused in his kisses. Honestly, she figured as much, but it wouldn’t be  _ so _ bad to hear him say it to her face.

Adrien nodded, tilting his head to one side and leaning in her touch. “Really. I love you, Marinette.  _ Both _ of you. And I have been for a long time now. I was just— so scared that I didn’t have a chance with you.” His gaze fell to the floor. “I thought I’d never get to have you, and the last thing I wanted was to lose my Lady.”

Marinette shook her head. “You’ll never lose me, kitty.” She curled a finger under his chin, tilting his head up so he looked at her. He wouldn’t need to hide from her. Not anymore. “You always had me.”

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. “You don’t know how much I needed to hear that.”

They stayed there for a good while, living in their own shoes as they found out what it was like to learn to love like this for the first time. It didn’t feel scary, it felt like coming home for the first time. Like this really was where they were meant to be after dancing around each other for so long. He was here, and so was she. He loved her, and she loved him. And that was all she wanted. That was all she  _ needed. _

Marinette broke the silence first. “Do you wanna come home? There’s quite a bit we need to talk about, kitty.” She booped his nose.

Adrien grinned at her, and it was so Chat-like that it was ridiculous how she hadn’t figured him out before. “Let’s go home, Marinette.”

They walked the rest of the way back home, their hands never letting go of each other. They quickly passed by their parents as they made their way into the bakery, greeting them briefly to avoid their knowing glances when they caught sight of their hands. They were definitely going to have a long, embarrassing talk with her parents when all was said and done, but she’d cross that bridge when she got to it. One battle at a time, Marinette. One battle at a time.

When she finally shut the trapdoor to her bedroom, Adrien still in hand, she sat them down on her pink chaise.

“So…” she drawled, still a bit dumbstruck despite everything.

Adrien only smiled in that way that was so adorably him. “So…”

“First things first.” A gentle squeeze was given by her in what she hoped was reassuring. “How did you figure me out?”

Adrien chuckled bashfully. “Promise not to laugh at me, m’lady?”

She nodded. “Promise.”

He took a deep breath. “It was your voice. You were singing that song in class and I knew it was you singing behind me.”

Marinette gasped. “Is that why you left?”

“Yeah, it was just so sudden. I guess you could say you do things to me, bugaboo.” He had the audacity to wink at her.

She booped his nose again, getting him to scrunch that reminded her so much like a little baby kitten. “Oh, quiet you. We’re not having any of that right now.”

Adrien’s face fell. “Do you not like it when I flirt?”

When his grip on her hand loosened, she held his hand even tighter and held it closer. “Of course I do, Adrien. Just… timing, okay?”

A wave of adoration washed over her when a smile graced his features once again. Good, she wouldn’t be losing that suave kitty’s silly lines anytime soon. If only her past self could see her now! “Loud and clear, buginette.”

“Now, it’s your turn,” he said. “How did you figure  _ me _ out?”

Her lips formed a smirk that she shot at him plainly. She shrugged cockily. “I just knew.”

Adrien slumped, pouting. “Ha ha, very funny. But please, m’lady, I told you how I figured  _ you _ out!” He whined.

“What can I say, chaton? It’s the truth.” She pressed their joined hands against her cheek so the back of his hand was pressing against her face. “I guess It was just that… I was spending so much time with Adrien-you that it all just suddenly  _ clicked. _ Like it was just so perfect, and  _ you’re _ so perfect that Chat couldn’t  _ not _ not be you. And when I woke up this morning, I realized that you both sound and act so much alike and I realize now that I’m rambling but it’s true, Adrien. It just became so real to me and I couldn’t imagine a world where Chat wasn’t you because it  _ had _ to be you!”

He stared at her for a bit in the aftermath of her incessant rambling, his silence feeling thick in the air between them. But then he started smiling, which broke into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Marinette whined.

He wiped a tear from his eye, still shivering from the tremors shaking through him. “Sorry, but it kind of is!”

She humphed. “You didn’t see  _ me _ laughing earlier.”

At that, Adrien conceded as he took in deep, slow breaths to calm himself down. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry.” He scooted in closer so that their knees were touching, his free arm coming to wrap around her waist while his gaze never left hers. His other hand was being held by both of her own, her thumbs grazing his skin.

“What now?” Marinette asked.

Adrien hummed. “Well, I was hoping that maybe, if you’d let me, I’d be able to call you mine.”

A pleasant shiver ran through her spine at the thought of actually being in a relationship with Adrien. They didn’t have any labels before, and that was nice for a time. But it’d be even better to let everyone know who she belonged to, and just as importantly, that he belonged to her. Oh, she could just melt!

Marinette brought their intertwined hands up between them and kissed the back of his hand. “I would like nothing more than to be yours, kitty.” She sent him a wink, and his wide-eyed blush sent a course of victory through her. Score!

“O-on another note…” Jeez, how come she hadn’t had the idea of flustering Adrien before? He was so darn cute like this! “There’s another thing we need to talk about!”

“Oh  _ really? _ ”

Adrien swallowed, and then plastered a suave smile on his face. She refrained from giggling, if only to let her kitty have this one. “Really.”

“Do tell, then.”

Adrien got down on one knee, and she swatted him on the shoulder. “Adrien!”

He laughed. “Relax, bugaboo. That question will come in due time, I’m sure of it.” He held her hand in both of his own, much like how a prince would do to a princess when he kneeled in front of her. He could be so extravagant, and she wouldn’t have him any other way. “In the meantime…”

When he pressed her hand to his lips in a tender kiss, it was her turn to blush. “Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, Marinette?”

Was that even a question that needed her answer? She’d been waiting for him to say those words for so long, now!

“Yes!” She laughed as she used both her hands to pull him in for a quick little kiss. No matter how many times they’d end up kissing, Marinette was sure each one of them would be just as thrilling as the first. And that was saying something, given her running start. “Adrien Agreste, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Okay.” He said dumbly, then he nodded excitedly in the same way a child would when being given the biggest chocolate cake ever. “Okay. Good. I’m going on a date with the love of my life. No biggie.” They both laughed, resting their foreheads against each other. “What time works for you?”

She didn’t hesitate to give her answer. Not one bit. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded. “Tomorrow. I don’t want to spend another day away from you, my prince. You bring me so much happiness, and I- I don’t want to go another day without you.”

Adrien blushed at the nickname, and she made sure to keep that in mind for future reference along with the names of their future children. “Same here,” he said, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “Tomorrow it is, then.”

It was Adrien who broke first, pressing in just that little bit further so their lips made contact. Soon, Marinette would be able to go on her first date with Adrien! Oh, she couldn’t wait. It wouldn’t be perfect, the past 72 hours taught her that much. But in a way, that was what made it so beautiful. She learned to love how she never knew what was around the corner when it came to loving Adrien. Every day was a new chapter, and there was no one else that she wanted to spend her life with.

And tomorrow, she would have the first of what she imagined would be many, many more wonderful dates.

She let him know that through their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot? don't know her


	5. Date

Breathing in the cold morning air, Marinette stepped through the door. When she looked up, there Adrien was, waiting for her. She said, “You look wonderful.”

A pretty shade of pink painted his cheeks through his boyish smile. “Thanks. I’ve got some pretty tough competition, though.”

“All for you, handsome.” Marinette winked, and planted a kiss on his lips. “Let’s go.”

After they bid her parents goodbye for the day, Marinette took hold of his hand. He intertwined their fingers together and held tight to her. She lifted their hands up together and kissed the back of his palm.

Needless to say, their walk was spent in a silent bliss that was heavenly. She didn’t feel the need to say anything, because just being with him was perfect enough. But they did briefly stop by a florist for a bit, and she got to talk to him about the meanings behind different flowers.

Their walk through the streets of Paris were accompanied by a cloudy sky, that pretty shade of grey that reminded her of the day she fell in love with him for the first time. The faint smell of humidity wafted through her nose, which meant there was a chance of rain later. To most, rain would’ve been a big, fat mood killer for the first date. To Marinette, however…

It would be absolutely perfect.

As he opened the door to a new little ice cream place, the bell above her sang a little tune.

“Which sweet flavor would my sweet lady like on this fine morning?” Adrien chirped as they approached the glass case.

There were so many different colors, different choices. “What flavor do you get?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I haven’t been here yet, but I always get strawberry.” For some reason, his gaze lowered to her lips when he said that, and Marinette could only  _ wonder _ why.

“Wait—” She looked up at him. “You’re not going to pay for both of us, are you?” When he bit his lip and looked away, she sent him daggers that could kill. “Don’t you  _ dare. _ ”

“Please, Marinette? Let me spoil you.” Adrien had the guts to kiss her forehead, stupid cat. “It’s really no problem.”

She squinted at him, gripping his hand in warning. He only grinned wider. “ _ Adrien. _ ”

“Marinette.” he said, sweet as sugar and she was so mad at him!

“ _ Adrien. _ ” she whisper-shouted.

“Marinette?” he asked, like a question as he tilted his head and looked up with those adorable kitten eyes and oh god he made her knees so weak —

Marinette huffed, this was all she was going to grant him. He could treat her, but just this once.. “Fine. But I  _ will _ pay you back later.”

“I don’t doubt you one bit, bugaboo.” He jerked his head to the glass case in front of them. “Now which flavor?”

Marinette hummed, bringing her free hand up to her chin as her gaze scoured the variety of flavors in front of her. She found one, and she made up her mind. “Mint.”

“Mint?” Adrien quirked his brow. It was an unusual choice, she knew, but she had her reasons. One of which included a certain blonde boy she was so deeply in love with.

Marinette nodded. “Mint.”

As soon as they got their ice creams, Adrien guided her to a table where he pulled out a chair for her. “Such a gentleman.” she said as she sat down on the seat offered to her. “What’s bringing this on?”

“What do you mean?”

She shot him an unimpressed look, and he raised up his hands in fake-surrender. “Alright, I’ll admit it.” He took his hand in both of her own, and looked into her eyes. “I just want to make it up to you.”

Her brow furrowed. “Make it up to me?” To be honest, she was a little more than confused right now. What did he have to make up for that he hadn’t already given her? “What do you mean?”

His hands squeezed her own, which was being caressed so softly between his own. “You do so much for me, Marinette. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more loved than I have in the past year. Especially this past week. Every time I saw either side of you, you showed me a new way to love that I’d never even heard of before.” As he kept speaking, his bottom lip shook as he shook his head slightly. “There’s just so much love I want to give you, and I want to start as soon as possible.”

Marinette reached over the small circular table to cup his cheek. “Oh, Adrien.”

How could she get so lucky to be with a boy so sweet and loving? In all that time she’d spent loving Adrien, she never thought that she’d been able to be on the receiving end of the river that was his loving attention. And that wonderful floating feeling was only that little bit sweeter knowing that not only was this boy who looked so smitten her first love, but he was also her second, her best friend and partner in so many different ways.

Even now, it still felt as fresh as when she first found out. Her Adrien was her Chat Noir. Her sweet, charming, kind and wonderful classmate was the same as her partner who would follow her to the ends of the earth. The very same person who loved her. This feeling, this  _ knowing _ that they were together, she knew that it wouldn’t be going anywhere. They were together, as partners in so many extraordinary ways.

Marinette shook her head softly. “You don’t have anything to make up to me.” Once again, she held his hand over her heart, hoping he could feel just how much he meant to her. Hoped that he could feel the gentle  _ thump _ in her chest and he would just know. “Being with you is more than I could’ve dared hope for.”

“Besides,” she continued, letting go of his hand to take a scoop of her ice cream. “You are quite possibly the  _ sweetest _ boy I’ve never known.”

At that, the softness in his eyes disappeared to morph into the look of a sly grin that was so  _ Chat _ that it was adorably stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid kitty. So stupid and she loved him so much.

“I don’t know,” he drawled, “I have some pretty cute competition.”

Despite the chill outside and the cool treat in her mouth, her cheeks betrayed her. The darn useless things  _ had _ to blush! “O-oh?”

“Yeah, she’s the  _ sweetest. _ ” There was little more Marinette could do than sit still and hope she didn’t somehow trip over her feet while sitting down. It was definitely possible. She had the record to prove it. Did this place’s kitchen have a boiling teapot or was that sound coming from her? “Dark hair, adorable freckles, has these eyes that are just so beautiful and  _ her _ that they put the world’s wonders to shame.”

“N-no,” she stuttered. Gah, she was back to square one! Forget what she said earlier, knowing that Chat was Adrien was probably the worst thing to have happened to her. The worst! “Doesn’t sound familiar. Nope. Don’t know her.”

Oh god, when did he move so he was sitting on her seat?! And was that his arm coming around her back?! If she was blushing before, then her face felt like the blazing sun because it felt like she was overheating. Oh no no no no _ no _ _ —  _

“Oh? You might need a reminder then.” He took a finger to tilt her chin towards him, the touch that would send her through the roof if the soft look he sent her didn’t keep her grounded. “She’s so amazing. So clever and quick-thinking, knowing exactly how to kick an akuma’s butt with nothing but a water bottle and a baton. Not only that, but she’s so kind and caring that anyone who meets her would feel like they could trust her with anything.”

The smile on his face fell, and she felt her head spin in whiplash from how sudden the mood shifted. “I could go on and on for hours, Marinette, but do you know what the best part about you is?

Her heart rate slowed. “What is it?” she said, no longer stuttering.

“That there  _ is _ no best part. Everything about you is just as miraculous as the next.” He leaned in, and murmured against her lips so she felt his words more than she heard them.

“I love you.”

There was little more she could do than let out a quick  _ meep! _ Before she was cut off by his lips.

The hand on her chin was the only thing keeping her grounded as his soft lips pressed against hers oh so softly. Adrien’s arm around her waist curled slightly more to pull her closer, and it took every ounce of willpower in her body to not make any more embarrassing sounds that she’d made already. Her hands were frozen, still holding her ice cream cone and verging on the edge of dropping it.

When he deepened the kiss, she soon realized that oh, she should probably be kissing him back. Because that was what people did when they kissed. Oh, she  _ was kissing her future husband! _

Eventually, she was able to halt her mental keysmash as she finally put her cone down to hold onto the hand around her waist. She used her other to cup his cheek as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Adrien hummed into their kiss at that, and there was little more that she could do than hold him even tighter and love him within an inch of his life.

When they broke apart, he whispered against her mouth, his breath caressing her lips. “You taste almost as sweet as you are, my love.”

A high pitched whimper came from her tight throat before she hid her face in his neck. Her blush now came at full force, taking over her from the tips of her ears to her neck. “It’s the ice cream.” she whimpered. Honestly, if she wasn’t simultaneously flying and falling for him harder, she’d be feeling ashamed at what a pathetic mess she was.

Adrien only laughed, his chest bouncing against her as he wrapped both arms around her figure. There was a quick kiss pressed into her hair, and then his cheek was resting against her as he rocked her back and forth, her arms trapped between her figure and his chest.

“I love youuuu” he said, sounding like how a parent would speak to their child. “I love you  _ so _ much, Marinette. My love, my sweetheart and my everything.”

When she finally found the effort to look into his eyes, he had the gall to actually laugh at her. She was so going to get him back. “I love you too.” she whimpered.

Adrien hummed, too smug for his own good. “Have I mentioned how pretty you are when you’re all pink?”

Marinette slapped him in the shoulder. “Adrien!”

“I’m not sorry for only telling the truth!”

Thankfully, this hell of embarrassment was cut short when Adrien looked at her ice cream, his eyes squinting in curiosity. Interesting, there was a saying about cats and curiosity… “Can I try some of your ice cream?

“O-okay.” she stuttered, the pink in her cheeks fading as the temperature in the room started to cool back down to a reasonable temperature. Taking a little scoop into her spoon, she held it in front of him. “Here you go. Say  _ ah. _ ”

When Marinette offered him a spoonful, she wasn’t actually expecting him to happily take a bite of the spoon she offered him. He even kept his eyes on her as he did! Ugh, he was too cute!

Resigned to the fate that was feeding her ridiculously strange kitty, she kept feeding him little spoonfuls of ice cream, only stopping occasionally to feed herself some too. Though, he probably ate more of her own ice cream than she had herself by now. But she was quite alright with that. Especially because she got to see Adrien happy at each little bit he fed her. Besides, it wasn’t like she paid for the ice creams anyway.

“That  _ is _ pretty good.” Adrien licked his lips after he finished the last of the sweet treat. “You have excellent taste, m’lady.”

She took his strawberry one in hand and began eating it. “You know where I got it from?” Adrien nodded, and she ate another piece of his strawberry ice cream. “They’re mint green.”

Marinette booped him on the nose with the ice cream, leaving a smudge of pink on his nose. He went cross eyed as he looked down at it, as if he were an actual cat. “Like your eyes.” she said.

The moment realization dawned on his face, Marinette giggled around the little plastic spoon in her mouth. He squeezed her tight and rocked her back and forth excitedly as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek. He was just too darn adorable! “You’ve liked me for that long?”

She scratched his chin. “That I have, kitty. That I have.”

Once they finished their ice creams, (Marinette was insistent on sharing their last one with Adrien, and he was more than willing to oblige), they stepped outside, hand in hand. There, under the cloudy grey skies, the first droplets of rain began to pour down. Passers by bustled around them to get to where they were before they were caught out in the rain, some even used their bags or jackets as protection before the sure downpour they would soon face.

It wasn’t long before the weather began to pour down even more, the rain making a sound that was almost reminiscent to white noise as it hit the streets around them. She looked back at Adrien, who frowned at the rain around them. “Sorry, Marinette. I guess our first date is kind of a bust.” He looked down at his feet as he rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m not a very good boyfriend if I can’t even plan out a good first date.”

It was then, that Marinette happened to do something that she couldn’t hold in anymore. She  _ laughed. _

There was confusion written all over his face as she laughed like an idiot, probably getting stares from the people around them, but she didn’t really care.

“C’mon,” she tugged his hand as she jerked her head in the other direction, out of the shade and into the rain. “Let’s go!”

Adrien only muttered out a hushed “Marinette?” before he was positively dragged behind her, his feet just barely keeping below him as she ran them out into the rain.

A rupture of manic giggles erupted from her system as she dragged them into the weather, crossing the street quickly as Adrien followed her lead. She didn’t know why she was so excited to share the pouring rain with her kitty, but maybe it was something about the poetic justice of it all. Like how rain felt like new beginnings. The rain let the crops grow, only to let the sunshine peek out of the clouds, clearing the day and bring in the new season.

“Woo!” she yelped, grabbing a tight hold of both his hands as she spun them round and round, leaning back as he balanced her out. Adrien laughed as they both got completely soaked in the heavy downpour, the frigid water causing their clothes to cling to their bodies awkwardly. But she couldn’t care any less about that, she was too busy flying.

Marinette spun round, moving Adrien’s arms around her so her back was pressed against his chest while his arms still stayed around her figure. Her hands stayed tangled with her own. She swayed them back and forth in a clumsy dance, pushing and pulling to their imaginary rhythm while he eagerly followed her lead. As some sort of inside joke with him, she began singing a melody that couldn’t ever be heard over the rain by anyone who wasn’t listening, and they both laughed at her little attempt at a new little song. Music wasn’t really her thing, but hey, it was worth it to see him laugh.

This was perfect, it was them, and that was all she could’ve asked for. Some might’ve wanted the perfect first date with clear skies, rose petals and all of that garbage, but just being here with the boy she loved was enough. Just being here with the boy she loved was all that  _ mattered. _

Adrien let go of her briefly to turn her around and hoist her up. When he did, she squealed in delight as the world around them began spinning as he spun her around.

She’d seen Paris in all of its urban glory, and its views were certainly amazing, but nothing was as perfect as the way he smiled at her when she looked down to meet his eyes. Nothing.

Marinette didn’t completely understand what Adrien meant in the days previous when he said he liked seeing her so free, but seeing him look at her like there was nothing wrong in the world made her realize that maybe he had a point. Happiness was a good look on her kitty.

He eventually put her feet back on solid ground, both of them catching their breaths as they came down from their high. Adrien’s nose was pressed against hers, the feeling of his damp, rain drenched skin against hers was as sweet as it was gross. The droplets on his face were dripping down his cheeks, and she had to resist the urge to kiss every single one.

However, that didn’t stop her from leaning in when he closed his eyes…

The distinct sound of nearby destruction burst through the air before she could steal a kiss, and Marinette huffed. So much for  _ that, _ then. Well, that was the life of a superhero, she supposed. A Ladybug’s job never ended.

Adrien opened his eyes, giving a timid laugh. He reached down and grabbed her hand to press a quick kiss to her knuckles. “Shall we, m’lady?”

Marinette chuckled, giving a short, chaste kiss in response. “We shall.”

* * *

Because the akuma had nothing to do with the rain, the downpour persisted all throughout the fight, even getting more intense after they defeated the akuma. In fact, Marinette was positive that the clouds got  _ darker. _

“Ladybug?”

Marinette turned at the sound of her partner’s voice only to be met with a sight that was both familiar and new at the same time.

Chat,  _ Adrien, _ held her Lucky Charm in front of him, which was a polka-dotted umbrella. It was such a simple gesture, yet she was once again a smitten schoolgirl at the front steps of her school, learning what it was like to fall in love with a boy all over again. The umbrella’s use was pretty much redundant since both of their suits were completely drenched, but that wasn’t what was important at the moment.

Because the most important thing to her, right now, was the way he looked at her when he handed her an umbrella. So gentle and soothing, yet so alive. So much of  _ him _ that she didn’t know where she ended and he began. She was reminded of a sheltered boy that was reaching out, and she was so thankful that she got to see him grow, that she got to grow  _ with _ him.

Maybe there was a reason she loved the rain so much; loved the feeling of having a little secret that no one knew about except herself and her kitty. Because the rain was where everything changed for her, where for the first time in her life, she was able to feel a new kind of love, both romantic and platonic in the greatest and most fulfilling of ways.

Her lips curled into a smile. “Thanks, kitty.” She took the umbrella, and tossed it upwards. Even though the ladybug flew around them, curing the city of the akuma’s doings, the only person she had her eyes on was the boy in front of her. He bowed slightly and held out his hand, much like the gentleman she knew he was. She giggled, letting him take her hand. She loved this, how he was so playful yet still genuine in his courtesy towards her.

Chat kissed her knuckles, the sensation coursing through her despite the shivering cold of the rain around them. It wasn’t long before she grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ladybug almost laughed when a muffled ‘ _ mmpf! _ ’ came out of him at the sudden movement, but as soon as his strong arms held her against him, she knew she was a goner. She smiled into their kiss, making sure no part of him was left unloved. There was just something so exhilarating about kissing him as Ladybug, that they might be caught out in the open as their hearts were bared open. Surely, Alya would completely freak out.

But that wasn’t on her mind right now. Right now, she was his Lady on a rooftop, kissing him in the rain like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there was no tomorrow, but if there was, she wanted to face it with him. She wanted to face the rest of the tomorrows she had with him.

Adrien. Her Chat Noir and her kitty.

Her partner and best friend, all in one.

They broke apart, and once again she was caught swimming in the ocean of green. There was so much they had ahead of them, so much that they had yet to do. School exams, careers, Hawkmoth and god knows what. But she knew that she wanted him by her side. Because there was only one truth that there was, there is, and always would be.

“I love you.”

Chat smiled. “You didn’t have to, y’know.”

“I know.” She brushed the wet bangs of hair out of his face. Another peck on his forehead, causing him to giggle. There was little more Ladybug could do other than nuzzle her nose against his before she spoke again, looking deep into his eyes as she stayed so close to him. “But I’m so glad I did anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap! thank's for the support yo <3

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
